Why can't you see what you're doing to me
by somewhereovertheklainebow
Summary: Just another Klaine fanfic. Set back before the Kliss  Klaine kiss . I used the character's from CP Coulter's Dalton, so all rights go to her :  Read, review and enjoy! Rated M for smut, smut, smut :D
1. Serenading

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. Blaine and Kurt belong to Glee, while the rest of the characters belong to the amazingness of CP Coulter.**_

_**Auther's note: Hi. So this is the first fanfic I've ever done. Let me know if you like it. I don't have any experience at this, so try not to hate on me too much. It's rated M because it could get a little smutty in later chapters. Thanks for reading, and enjoy!**_

* * *

"Hey there."

Kurt looked up, and there he was. There stood Blaine. _Blaine_. Kurt could recognize his voice within the instant of him talking.

"Hm?" Kurt said, still not quite able to find words from just looking at Blaine.

"You know we have Warbler's practice this afternoon, right?" Blaine said, walking down the corridor next to Kurt as they made their way back to Windsor.

"Yeah," Kurt replied, feeling a little foolish as the blood started to rush to his cheeks. He couldn't believe he was still so conscious, after knowing Blaine for such a long time.

"_Because you're in love with him, you idiot_" said that little nagging voice at the back of his head. _"Oh, and there you go again," _said the voice in his head, as a fresh wave of blood came to his cheek at the thought of that sentence.

Blaine, being the gentleman that he is, held open the Windsor doors as Kurt walked though. He marvelled a little at Blaine's eyes, but was stopped short by the two smiling boys who had spontaneously appeared in front of him.

"Hey, Alice" said one twin, the grin on his face growing wider. "You coming to practice?" asked the other twin, quickly glancing over at Blaine, who was still standing at the door. Blaine gave him a meaningful glare. "Yeah… Why?" Kurt questioned, looking between Evan, Ethan and Blaine. "Oh, no reason" said Evan, "We were just wondering," Ethan said, "What does a boy have to do around here to not be accused from simple curiosity?"

But Kurt could see that wicked smile playing at the corner of both the twin's lips, and he knew something was going on. "Anyway," Evan continued, looking at his twin, "apparently the white knight has spread salt along the floor again." "And our poor dormouse has slipped in it," Ethan finished.

Kurt couldn't help but laugh at this. What a typical thing for Reed. "Hang on," Kurt backtracked, "What was Reed doing in Dwight's room? He's my room buddy now." The Twins simply shrugged and bounded down the hallway, Nerf guns at arms.

Kurt turned around and looked at Blaine with a quizzical expression. Blaine only smiled, sighed and went down the hall toward his room.

* * *

"So, now we have our set list for sectionals sorted," Wes said from the 'committee's table', "I believe one of our fellow Warblers has something to sing. Blaine?"

The rest of the room burst into applause, encouraging their fellow performer as he got up and nodded toward Reed and David, who stood up with him.

Wes picked up the guitar that was lying on the stage, sat down on the stool that had been set up, and started strumming. Reed sat on the stool next to him, and Blaine smiled as he looked down toward the floor, taking centre stage.

_I've seen his face_

_I've heard his name_

_I've lost my place and he's to blame_

_I can't stand it_

_When I'm staring in his eyes_

_And he's not looking back_

_It's not a big surprise_

At this point, Blaine looked up, and he looked directly into Kurt's eyes. Kurt felt himself begin to flush as she realized what had been going on all afternoon. Kurt stared back into those hazel-golden eyes as Blaine looked at him with what could only be hope.

_I've heard music,_

_I've heard noise_

_I wish he could hear his voice_

_The way that I do_

_When I go to sleep at night_

_And dream my life away_

_But he's gone when I awake_

Kurt and Blaine continued to stare at each other, as the rest of the Warblers had huge grins on their faces. They all knew that this was going to happen at some point, and were glad to finally see one of the pair making a move. Reed joined in with Blaine, harmonizing as he sang the chorus.

_Baby,_

_Oh baby,_

_Why can't you see?_

_What you're doing to me?_

_The way his hair falls in his eyes_

_Makes me wonder_

_If he'll ever see through my disguise_

_And I'm under her spell_

_Everything is falling_

_But I don't know where to land_

_He just knows where he is_

_But he don't know who I am_

Kurt could feel the tears start to well up in his eyes as he listened intently to Blaine's beautiful, soft voice.

_Baby, baby_

_Why can't you see_

_What you're doing to me?_

_I see you singing on that stage_

_You look just like an angel_

_And all I do is pray_

_And maybe someday _

_You'll hear my song_

_And understand that all along_

_There's something more that I've been trying to say_

By this point, Blaine had made his way up to where Kurt was sitting, and he held out his hand. The Warblers all catcalled and whistled as Kurt's face went bright red. After some persuading looks from Blaine, Kurt finally took his hand, and Blaine pulled him onto his feet and brought him onto the stage. Blaine started twirling him around on the stage as he continued to sing.

_When I say_

_Baby, Baby_

_Why can't you see_

_What you're doing to me?_

_What you're doing to me_

_Baby, oh baby_

_Why can't you see_

_What you're doing to me?_

_What you're doing to me_

The song came to a close, and Kurt was leaning his full weight against Blaine, barely able to stand. They stood like that for a short while before Reed coughed out loud. Kurt looked up into Blaine's hazel eyes, and Blaine stared back into his watery blue eyes.

"So what do you say?" Blaine asked, "Will you be my boyfriend?"

Kurt could think of so many ways that he could scorn Blaine, for not only smouldering him in such a way that he could barely keep from screaming, but also for even having the slightest doubt that he would ever NOT want to be his boyfriend. Especially after _that._ Kurt thought about how all he had wanted to do was kiss Blaine, ever since they met for that first time on the Dalton steps. Right now, all that came out of Kurt's mouth was a tiny squeak that came out in the form of "yes."

Blaine blinked, which gave Kurt a split second to gather up all of his thoughts, in which time he practically leaped onto Blaine, pulling him into a tight hug and saying more firmly, "Yes. Of course. I would never turn you down." Blaine laughed in relief, and hugged Kurt in return. That was before they realized that they were standing in an auditorium full of Warblers.

"Anyway," Wes said loudly, although he had a huge grin across his face. "Looks like that's all we have to do for today, you guys can go." Kurt and Blaine pulled out of their hug, but Kurt smiled to see that their hands were still intertwined.

Kurt was still flushed from the whole fanatic, but all that mattered was that he was holding hand with the most amazing person in the world; Blaine Anderson. His boyfriend.

* * *

_**So yeah. Let me know if it's worth writing more chapters. I would love to hear from you **__**Oh, and I know it's corny, changing the lyrics in "Sami(/Harry)" to "Baby", but 'Kurty' just doesn't work for me - sorry about the odd lyric change.**_


	2. Daydreams

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. Blaine and Kurt belong to Glee, while the rest of the characters belong to the amazingness of CP Coulter.**_

_**Auther's note: Thank you so much to anyone who reviewed my story (and corrected my mistakes). Evidently, I have decided to write another chapter, so enjoy. Oh and be warned: A little bit of smut sneaks in to the end of the chapter. Nothing too bad, though.**_

* * *

Kurt couldn't stop smiling. He had just been asked out by Blaine. _Blaine! _Words couldn't even describe how he was feeling right now. 'Supermegafoxyawesomehot' might begin to cover it…

"Kurt?" Mr Mason asked, eyebrows raised.

"Hm?" Kurt's eyes focused and he realized he was still in class.

"Would you mind paying attention next time?" Mr Mason said in a disapproving tone.

"Oh, yeah, sure. Sorry." Kurt responded, shaking his head slightly.

Wes snickered from behind him and Kurt shot him daggers as he shifted uncomfortably in his chair. He had been like this for days – not concentrating in class, being abnormally clumsy. He wondered if it was ever going to stop, but the tingle he felt in his heart told him it wasn't.

As soon as class finished for the day, Kurt flung his bag over his shoulder and half ran toward Windsor house. He just got through the doors and was looking around anxiously for any sign of Blaine, when Reed walked up to him.

"Hey Kurt, would you mind giving me your opinion on the design I'm working on? I have a major work due for Fashion Design class in a week, and I need to make sure everything's perfect."

"Yeah, sure." Kurt said, half-heartedly. He did want to help his friend, and he always loved seeing Reed's amazing drawing skills put into design, but right now he really wanted to see Blaine.

Kurt followed Reed up the stairs and into their room. There, Kurt set down his bag on his bed and walked over to Reed's desk. He quickly analysed the drawing on the top, and then turned around to face Reed.

"It's really good." Kurt said genuinely, "But if you _really _want to impress your markers, you might want to try something a little bolder. I don't know; perhaps try adding a complicated head piece."

Reed looked thoughtful for a moment. "Okay, yeah – Thanks Kurt! Much appreciated."

"No problem," Kurt began to reply, but he was already making his way out the door. He crossed the wall and knocked on the door.

"Ethan, Evan, I told you – stop bothering me with questions about my love life. It's annoying and I'm sure Kurt would not be impressed to hear about your queries."

Kurt flushed a deep crimson, but said through the door, "It's me." There was a shuffle from inside the room, and the door swung open to reveal Blaine, slightly blushing.

"Oh, hi. Sorry, the twins have been- well, you know them." Blaine began.

To his relief, Kurt laughed, "Of course, but if I may ask, what exactly were their questions?" He asked as he walked over and sat on Blaine's bed, inhaling the scent of Blaine's room as he went.

"Well, th-they wanted to know," Blaine stuttered, "about… us. They were just sort of pestering me to know whether we were 'official' yet."

"And what did you tell them?" Kurt raised a delicate eyebrow.

"Well, that we were dating." Blaine replied simply.

Kurt smiled, "Is it strange that I find that sentence to be absolutely amazing?"

Blaine laughed and walked over to where Kurt was sitting, cross-legged on the bed. "Of course not," he said as he leaned in towards Kurt.

Kurt heart fluttered as Blaine leaned all the way and pressed his lips against Kurt's. The kiss was soft, tender at first, but after a while it became more passionate, as Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's back. Kurt grabbed Blaine's neck, pulling him closer. Their lips moved together in such a way that it was as if they just _belonged _connected together. Blaine's tongue traced the seam of Kurt's lips, and Kurt opened his mouth to invite it in.

Their tongues battled together, mapping out one another's mouths. Kurt ignored his obvious arousal that was pulling his uniform trousers tighter. Kurt was fully on the bed now, with Blaine on top of him as Blaine started to pull away. Kurt whined, but it came out as more of a squeak due to his breathlessness, and Blaine chuckled.

They sat there for a moment, attempting and failing to slow down their breathing. Kurt looked up at Blaine through his eyelashes and Blaine just smiled back at him. He then got up and walked over to the bathroom. Kurt groaned. "Do you have to leave?"

Blaine laughed again. "I'll be back in a minute, I just need to… take care of this," He looked down as he spoke, and Kurt followed the direction of his gaze, pleased to see that Blaine was obviously just as excited as he was. As Blaine shut the door of the bathroom, Kurt fell down on the bed, breathing in the scent of Blaine's pillow, and letting out a sigh of contentment.

* * *

_**I know this chapter was relatively short, but I hope I can make it up to you by making the next one longer. Again, let me know what you think – I've never written much smut before, so hopefully it wasn't too bad :/**_


	3. Morning routines

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. Blaine and Kurt belong to Glee, while the rest of the characters belong to the amazingness of CP Coulter.**_

_**Author's note: I know it's nowhere near Valentine's Day, but I needed something good to write about. Sorry about the slight wait. I've had SO much work, it's not even funny. Anyway, I thought that it would probably be better to give you guys longer chapters less frequently, rather than having two sentences every day. So here it is; the third chapter. Enjoy :)**_

* * *

Kurt was walking down the hall, hand in hand with Blaine until they both hear a bang, and whirled around to see what had caused the commotion.

Neither of them was surprised to see Evan and Ethan Brightman, running down the hall towards them with huge grins on their faces, Wes and David chasing afterwards. The twins stopped in front of the couple.

"Hey Alice" said Ethan.

"Rabbit," Evan nodded his head.

Wes and David ran up, panting as they came to a halt in front of all four boys.

"Would somebody please tell me what is going on here?" Kurt demanded, tapping his toe impatiently.

"They... took… our… cards." David said, breathing heavily between each word.

"Cards…?" Blaine prompted them.

"The valentine's cards… we're planning on sending… to our girlfriends." Wes was still trying to catch his breath.

"Dear Katherine," Evan began in a loud voice, "I miss you so much, bunny. I wish you could be here right now, and I could be staring into your sparkling eyes…" David made a lunge for Evan, who quickly ducked out of the way.

"Interesting…" Ethan said as he read over Wes' letter to Renette, who he had just recently met at one of his friend's parties. Wes shot out at Ethan, more successfully than David, and snatched back his card.

"Hey!" Ethan protested, but he didn't go to fight for it back. Instead, he turned to Blaine, "So. You guys planning on doing anything for valentines?"

Blaine waggled his eyebrow at Kurt, "I have stuff planned." Kurt looked at him suspiciously.

Evan laughed, "Shame. I thought you would want to do something with me."

Ethan fell dramatically into Evan's arms and said in a high, exaggerated tone, "Oh Blaine, what would I ever do without your amazingly smitten eyes staring into mine every day?"

Evan replied, "Kurty-pie, you know what I wanna do this Valentine's Day…" He trailed off as he looked up and winked at the pair they were impersonating.

Now Blaine and Kurt were the ones chasing after the twins down the hall.

* * *

It was the night before Valentine's Day, and Kurt was tossing nervously in his bed.

"…Kurt?" He heard a small voice sounding from the other side of the room.

"Yeah," Kurt sighed in reply, "I'm still awake."

Reed chuckled. "Yeah, I can tell. What's up?"

"Nothing… It's just, I'm nervous about tomorrow. I don't know why, I just am."

"Well, at least you have someone to do something with? Me? I'm stuck with the twins pointing water pistols at my head all day." He sighed, "Maybe you just feel nervous because Blaine hasn't told you what he's doing yet. I know you're not the biggest fan of surprises."

Kurt groaned into his pillow. "Yeah, I suppose," He yawned.

Reed laughed again. "Goodnight, Kurt." Kurt's mumble was his answer.

* * *

The next morning, Kurt opened his eyes to see the most amazing pair of hazel eyes staring right back at him. His heart fluttered.

"Morning," Blaine said with a smile.

"Mmm," Kurt said as he scooted over to settle his head into Blaine's chest. Blaine chuckled as he started stroking Kurt's hair.

Kurt must have fallen asleep, because he was awoken by a gentle shake.

Kurt whined and snuggled further into Blaine, relishing the warmth radiating from his body.

"Babe, come on, if we don't get up soon, I don't think I'll ever want to get up again."

"That sounds nice…" Kurt said lazily, half drifting pack to sleep again.

Blaine laughed and slipped out from underneath Kurt, springing up next to the bed. Kurt groaned as he felt around on the bed for Blaine but found nothing. He sat up.

"You're cute in the mornings," Blaine smiled as he walked over to kiss Kurt on the lips. Kurt quickly locked his arms around Blaine's neck, pulling him in closer and inhaling Blaine's scent.

"Come on," Blaine spoke into Kurt's mouth, "There's time for that later." He pulled away, "If you don't get up now, I'm going to have to resort to tickling you." A wicked grin appeared on his face.

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "You wouldn't."

Blaine's smile widened, "Oh, wouldn't I?"

Blaine jumped on top of the bed and started tickling Kurt's stomach. Kurt squealed and squirmed until Blaine finally stopped, and with a sigh Kurt got out of bed and walked over to the bathroom. He started pulling out his various moisturisers and began applying one of them. Blaine simply sat down behind, and watched Kurt in the mirror.

After a few minutes, Kurt looked at Blaine, who was still staring at him, "Sorry babe, I'm almost done. You don't have to just sit there and watch."

Blaine shrugged, "I could watch you all day. You're too beautiful to get bored of looking at."

Kurt flushed as he put away his last bottle of skin care liquid.

Blaine walked over and kissed Kurt gently on his collar bone, and slowly made his way up Kurt's neck to the sensitive spot just below his earlobe, before grazing Kurt's earlobe with his teeth. Kurt couldn't help but let out a low moan.

"Hey." Blaine said, "Happy Valentine's day."

_**

* * *

**_

Next up: The Valentine's Day episode! Be prepared for smut in the next chapter. Leave me reviews, because I love them so much, and tell me what you think. I tried to make this one longer, but I'm not sure if it's quite the length I was aiming for. Hope you liked it! Xx


	4. Ice, baby

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. Blaine and Kurt belong to Glee, while the rest of the characters belong to the amazingness of CP Coulter.**_

_**Auther's note: Grrr. Sorry about the wait. There have been SO many assessments and assignments at school, it's not even funny. We get so much homework where I got to school; I swear I would last at Dalton, no question. Anyways, here it Is - the valentine's episode. I have made this one a little longer :)**_

_**Warning: Blaine's dirty, dirty mouth starts to talk, and there is a whole lot of smut. You have been warned.**_

* * *

Kurt was dreaming lazily with his eyes closed as he leant on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine couldn't help but smile as he continued looking at the road.

"Common," Kurt complained, "Just tell me where we're going."

Blaine said that he was going to keep what they were doing this Valentine's Day a secret, and he had held very well to that promise.

After what to Kurt seemed like forever, Blaine pulled over the car in front of a shopping mall.

Kurt raised his eyebrows quizzically, "Not that I wouldn't love to go shopping with you on valentine's day or anything, but on valentine's day? Really?"

Kurt could feel his heart soften just a little when Blaine's amazing laugh echoed around them. "Of course not, silly. Now come on!" Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand, and practically towed him out of the car.

They went through the shopping centre, which was mostly empty, and towards the back. Blaine opened some double doors to reveal… Kurt gasped.

"An ice skating rink?" He questioned.

"You told be you'd never been to one before" Blaine shrugged as he pulled Kurt in towards the skating boot rentals.

Kurt was practically attached to Blaine's hand, refusing to let go. Like Blaine said, he had never been ice skating before, and he was afraid of falling over and embarrassing himself in front of Blaine. He didn't even know why, they knew each other so well, and there was really nothing to be afraid of.

"Babe," Blaine said, looking at Kurt and releasing the full intensity of his eyes upon him, "relax."

And he did.

Kurt gradually got better, and finally, he was able to go off on his own. He let go of Blaine's hand, and Blaine stopped as he watched Kurt do a full circle of the ring. As he was across the other side of the rink, Blaine couldn't help but let his eyes wonder south. His eyes followed Kurt's ass as he skated back over to him, and Blaine couldn't help but slap him on the butt as he went by.

Kurt let out a small gasp, slipped, and fell.

Blaine's burst out in a fit of laughter, and Kurt flushed a deep crimson. He picked himself up, dusted himself off and hit Blaine on the arm.

"No fair! What was that for? You hit my ass and then laugh as I fall over? That's just plain rude."

"Sorry, babe," Blaine murmured into Kurt's ear as he twisted his arms around Kurt's waist, "I couldn't help it. Your ass is just so…" Blaine flicked his tongue out across Kurt's ear and whispered, "Delicious."

* * *

"HURRY UP KURTIE PIE WE'RE GONNA MISS OUR RESERVATIONS," Blaine yelled up the stairs, laughing playfully.

"Don't rush me!" Kurt's voice drifted down towards him, "I want to look nice for dinner, okay?"

A smile played at Blaine's lips, "I might have to tickle you again… and this time, I-"

Blaine stopped what he was saying mid-sentence, because at that moment, Kurt walked down the stairs.

_Oh my god,_ Blaine thought. Kurt's hair was perfect, as always, but tonight he was wearing a checked grey and white button down shirt overtop of a white, fitted tee shirt. _It just… suits him so well. How the hell does he do that? He looks so sexy… _Blaine's eyes went down, and opened just slightly wider at the jeans Kurt was wearing. _Oh God. _Blaine had to bite his lip to keep himself from moaning. _The pants are… well, they're fucking tight. I can practically see his… _Blaine gulped.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked, a little uncertain as Blaine just stood there, staring at him.

"Oh," Blaine said, snapping his head up and out of his daydreams, "Kurt... you look…"

"Is it too casual? I don't want to go out to a restaurant wearing something completely inappropriate, and because you wouldn't tell me what restaurant we were going to, I didn't know if I should dress up-"

Kurt was silenced by Blaine putting one finger on his lips, and he stared straight into his eyes, "… fucking sexy." Blaine finished his sentence before almost shoving Kurt against the wall, their lips crashing together.

Kurt's legs wound around Blaine's strong waist as their tongues moved together in a heated battle. Kurt's fingers found their way into Blaine's hair and Blaine could feel the blood rushing straight towards his already half-hard cock. Blaine thrust his hips forward onto Kurt's, and Kurt gasped into Blaine's mouth before breaking away.

"Woah, don't get too excited. We have dinner, remember?" Kurt said a little breathlessly, and he couldn't help but laugh at the look of absolute disappointment on Blaine's face, "come on!" Kurt smiled as he grabbed Blaine's hand and pulled him out the front door.

* * *

Blaine could barely keep his hands to himself all through dinner, and on the drive home he found that his cock was throbbing against his pants.

Kurt saw the expression of pain on Blaine's face, and asked "Babe, what's wrong?"

Blaine glanced over. "Fuck you. You just have to go and be so _fucking hot_ all the time. My cock is fucking hurting, and if I don't get you home and do what I want to do with you soon, I think it might implode from sexual frustration."

Kurt burst out laughing, but then bit down on his bottom lip. Blaine glanced over, "Something up?"

"It's just that…" Kurt looked down, "I'm getting really turned on by your swearing."

A wicked smile played across Blaine's face. "Are you fucking kidding me? I am in fucking _pain_, and all you can do is just fucking sit there and laugh. If that's how you fucking think about it, I might have to take care of my fucking cock all by myself."

By this time, Kurt was palming himself through his jeans, eyes closed and moaning slightly.

Thank god they got home at that point. They went inside, and as soon as the two were through the door, Blaine pushed Kurt up against it and their lips collided.

"Oh my god," Kurt moaned into Blaine's mouth as Blaine begin to lick Kurt's lower lip. "I can't believe how turned on I am by swearing." Blaine trailed his hand up Kurt's thigh and onto his groin, to find out for himself just how turned on he really was. "I can't believe you wore those jeans and just expected me to _sit _there and not attack you all through dinner."

They moved upstairs, Blaine carrying Kurt in effort as to not break the kiss. They got into Kurt's room successfully, and Blaine kicked the door shut and practically threw Kurt down on the bed.

Climbing on top of Kurt, Blaine started making his way down Kurt's neck, licking and biting in a way that was sure to leave marks, "Now, everyone's going to know that this fucking hot piece of work is _mine_." Blaine growled as he began to take off Kurt's over shirt. Kurt pushed on his chest.

Blaine pulled away, but gave him a quizzical look. Kurt whispered, "No way. I'm in charge this time."

Kurt flipped them both over, and was now straddling Blaine, their erections rubbing together making them both moan. Kurt took his shirt off and virtually ripped off Blaine's. He began to kiss and lick his way down his chest, making his way down Blaine's trail of chest hair. He went all the way down to where the trail disappears just below his pants and Kurt licked above the waistband.

"Fucking tease," Blaine said. Kurt couldn't wait any longer. He pulled down Blaine's zip, and all that was left was his boxers, that were covering his bulging cock, and lick at it over the material where there was already a slightly wet patch growing.

Kurt pulled down Blaine's boxers and looked. He gasped. _Oh fuck._ Kurt thought. _That's… big._

He looked up at Blaine through his eyelashes, "Your cock is just as fucking beautiful as you are."

With that, Kurt licked one straight line from the base of Blaine's cock right to the head, and swirled his tongue around the top.

Blaine groaned, and Kurt couldn't help himself. He plunged his mouth over Blaine's erection and started bobbing his head up and down. Blaine had his hand tangled in Kurt's hair and his head rolled back onto the pillow as he gasped out. "Kurt… So… Fucking… Hot." He said in between breathy moans.

Kurt hummed with his mouth still fully around Blaine, and with that, Blaine was coming, yelling out Kurt's name. Kurt greedily swallowed every single drop of liquid that flowed into his mouth, and Blaine shakily fell back onto the bed.

"That was amazing." Blaine said, trying to catch his breath.

Kurt shrugged, "What can I say? I'm a natural."

Blaine looked down at Kurt, and noticed that his pants were still on, and that there was a very dominant bulge at his groin.

"Come on," Blaine said, pulling Kurt towards the bathroom. "Let's go have a shower and get you sorted out." He winked at Kurt.

They went into the bathroom and began to remove Kurt's pants. This took quite some time, seeing as Kurt's pants were "fucking tight," Blaine said as they finally got Kurt's pants off.

Blaine pulled down Kurt's boxers, and swirled his tongue around the tip. Kurt nearly screamed, and liquid was already bubbling out of the end of his cock.

"Kurt, you are fucking beautiful." Blaine said.

"God," Kurt replied, "It's a good thing my parents are out for the weekend."

_**

* * *

**_

I know right. HELLO SMUT. I didn't go all the way though, I'll leave that for later chapters. Be looking forward to drunk Blaine, I plan to write something about that soon – I can't help it, I absolutely love it when he's drunk.

_**Also, leave me reviews! I absolutely love them, and you guys are all so sweet.**_

_**I'll try and get out another chapter soon. Xxxx**_


	5. The Day After

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. Blaine and Kurt belong to Glee, while the rest of the characters belong to the amazingness of CP Coulter.**_

_**Author's note: Thankyou all so much for the reviews, I absolutely love reading them. I am trying to upload at least one chapter per week, and it's been about 8 days since my last chapter, so I hope that's okay :) **_

* * *

_What happened in between these chapters: Kurt and Blaine took their… shower ;) and then drove back to Dalton to spend the night together in Kurt's room._

* * *

Kurt woke the next morning to find himself naked, against the equally-naked and most gorgeous man alive, Blaine. Kurt smiled to himself. Last night was incredible, and there was no denying it. This was more than just any kind of relationship. This was love.

Blaine scrunched up his nose in his sleep. Kurt gazed happily, he would never get tired of watching Blaine sleep, as creepy as it sounds. He was just so adorable - The sunlight hit his perfect bare chest, which was covered in just the right amount of hair. His cheeks were slightly flushed, and his long, dark eyelashes brushed against his cheeks in such a way that made Kurt's stomach do flips – a feeling he was still getting used to.

Kurt's eyes trailed down towards Blaine's chest again, admiring the way it rose and fell with each breath that he took. He wanted to reach out and touch it, and before thinking twice, he did. He let his fingers linger against Blaine's skin, and Blaine stirred.

A smile played across Blaine's face. His eyes fluttered open to reveal those gold-hazel eyes, which made Kurt's stomach do that flipping thing again.

"Mm…" Blaine mumbled sleepily, "Last night was…" words failed him.

"I know, babe," Kurt said, completely understanding exactly what Blaine was feeling as he nuzzled his nose into Blaine's neck.

Blaine sighed, "I love you."

"Not as much as I love you," Kurt giggled.

The pair stayed like that for what seemed like a long time, simply staring into one another's eyes and occasionally murmuring sentences to each other, declaring their love.

* * *

"So, what did you two lovebirds do for Valentine's day?" Wes asked, seeing the couple downstairs for breakfast for the first time in a few days.

"I took Kurt ice-skating," Blaine replied.

"Aww, how romantic" Evan declared as he skipped down the stairs into the room.

Ethan was following behind, "But not so good if you're clumsy." He winked at Kurt as he sat down next to him at the table and grabbed a bowl of cereal.

Kurt smacked him on the shoulder, "I wasn't that bad…" But he hesitated, looking at Blaine. "Was I?"

"Well, you were doing quite well…" Blaine said in response, "for a first time," he finished, avoiding Kurt's light smack on his arm.

"Hm. Speaking of first times…" Ethan began, trailing off and looking at his brother.

"After the two of you got back last night, you seemed to really hit it off." Evan finished.

Blaine grinned and looked at Kurt, who was blushing profusely.

"Wow," Dwight said, joining them at the table, "So that's what you two were doing. I thought you had seen a demon in there, with all that noise. I was prepared to do some serious chanting."

Kurt flushed a deeper shade of crimson, and ducked his head, which made Blaine laugh even harder.

"Shut it, guys," Kurt said, "Stop gossiping about my love life, okay? Speaking of which, how'd your day go with Katherine?" He asked, turning to David.

"She prefers Kate," David corrected him, "but yeah, things went really well. We've sort of already been… there, so I just did what I thought was romantic instead of anything _too _horny… Unlike someone," He said, eyeing Blaine.

Kurt had to refrain from smacking David too. "Would you stop teasing us about that? So we slept together-"

"AW YOU GUYS SLEPT TOGETHER?" All of the guys at the table turned to see Reed bouncing down the stairs. He tripped on the last step, and went sprawling onto the ground. Kurt hurried over and helped him to his feet.

"That's soooo sweet." Reed smiled as he straightened himself and grabbed a seat next to Wes.

"Okay, okay. Yes, we slept together; yes we love each other, so stop talking about it!" Kurt was nearly yelling.

"Babe, relax." Blaine said, putting his hand on Kurt's thigh, "I don't get why you're so embarrassed to say anything, I mean, WE JUST HAD SEX AND FUCK, IT WAS-"

Blaine was cut off by Kurt practically tackling him to the floor, covering Blaine's mouth with his hand. All the boys in the room burst out in fits of laughter.

* * *

Kurt was putting his books away in his locker when he felt a pair of familiar arms twining around his waist. He turned around to face Blaine, and…

"Nup, sorry. All coherent thoughts just went out the window."

Blaine chuckled, "So how have your classes been?"

"Ugh," Kurt groaned, "I can't believe they have classes the _day_ after valentines. Don't they realize that most of us will be up late the night before…"

"Having sex?" Blaine finished for him, a wicked grin spreading across his face.

"You're lucky that adorable grin of yours is stopping me from slapping you right now, Blaine Anderson." Kurt glared at him.

"Oh, you know you love me," Blaine winked, "And, your birthday is coming up in the next month, so you know, there might be something special there…"

Kurt smiled, "You know just the right way to get into my heart… and just the right way to suck up to me when I'm supposed to be mad at you."

Blaine snickered again just as Kurt's phone buzzed. He whipped it out of his bag, read through the text and put the phone away before looking up at Blaine, a mischievous grin on his face.

"What was that about?" Blaine asked as they started walking to their next class.

"Rachel's having a party on Friday night."

"Oh? And we're invited?"

"Yep. And there's going to be alcohol." Kurt replied

Blaine looked over a Kurt, and saw that the mischievous smile was back on his face.

* * *

After classes that day, Blaine made his way to the auditorium for Warbler practice. He went inside, and took his usual spot in between Kurt and Ethan, Reed on the other side of Kurt and Evan on the other side of Ethan. Wes and David were down at the 'council's table'.

"So," David began, "Sectionals are getting closer and we are having open auditions for a solo part, and then a duet. The first audition we have here is Kurt, so if you would like to come up to the stage?"

Kurt nodded, and rose from his seat before walking out onto the stage. He pressed play on the CD player on top of the piano. Guitar strumming sounded from the speakers, and Kurt stepped to the middle of the stage.

_Black bird singing in the dead of night  
Take these broken wings and learn to fly  
All your life,  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise_

Blaine's chest swelled as he head Kurt's beautiful voice fill the room.

_Black bird singing in the dead of night  
Take these sunken eyes and learn to see  
all your life,  
you were only waiting for this moment to be free_

He has head Kurt singing before, but this was something different. It was just so genuine… and touching. Man, Kurt put a lot of feeling into this. Blaine could only stare in amazement as Kurt continued.

_Blackbird fly, Blackbird fly  
Into the light of the dark black night.  
Blackbird fly, Blackbird fly  
Into the light of the dark black night._

Blaine could feel tears starting to form in the corners of his eyes, and was surprised with himself. He didn't think he'd ever been touched this much by a song.

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
Take these broken wings and learn to fly  
All your life,  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise,  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise,  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise_

By the time the song had ended, Blaine had tears flowing down his cheeks. The Warblers burst into applause, and Kurt bowed. He made his way back up to his seat, and saw the wetness in Blaine's eyes. Kurt's eyes widened in alarm.

"Blainey, what's wrong?" He asked, worried.

Blaine said nothing, he simply leaned over and kissed him swiftly.

"You're amazing, you know that?" Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear.

Kurt giggled, "Oh I know, but I save the best of me for the bed."

Blaine laughed, "You just had to go and ruin a perfect moment with a dirty joke."

"You know me," Kurt winked.

* * *

_**So I used "Blackbird", which is unoriginal, I know, but it was just such an amazing scene (of course, followed by the Kliss any scene would me amazing), but it was just so touching.**_

_**Please review, because I absolutely love hearing what you think, and the next few chapters will include smut, I promise ;)**_


	6. Blame it on the alcohol

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. Blaine and Kurt belong to Glee, while the rest of the characters belong to the amazingness of CP Coulter.**_

_**Author's note: So getting into my personal life here, but I have been going out with this guy, and to tell you the truth, I feel like we're not really connecting. I feel like all this fanfic is setting my bar too high, and I'm just expecting too much from him. Wait, did I seriously just break up with a guy over fanfics? Oh god, Darren. #liferuiner**_

_**Warning: SMUT SMUT SMUMITY SMUT. Yeah, they go the whole way in this chapter. Be prepared. **_

_**P.S. Why do I always end my chapters with one-liners? Darren doesn't know.**_

* * *

Blaine caught up to Kurt in the school hallway and intertwined their fingers together.

"So," He said, "classes are over. Any plans for the weekend?"

Kurt smiled "Rachel's party tonight, remember?"

"Oh yeah," Blaine said as they made their way toward Windsor, "Well this should be interesting. Seeing as there will be alchohol…"

They walked up towards their rooms. Kurt laughed and kissed Blaine swiftly on the cheek, "Do you really not trust me? It'll be fine. Now let me get dressed. This is going to be one hell of a party."

* * *

"WHY NOT?" Evan protested. He and his brother were grabbing for the bowl of cookies in Blaine's hands.

"Because Kurt baked them for the party tonight, not for you" Blaine said, struggling to keep the cookies out of reach.

"GIVE IT HERE, HOBBIT." Ethan yelled as he lunged for the bowl.

They all heard a laugh coming from the stairs and Blaine could place that familiar sound of chimes in an instant. "Geez, guys. I'll bake more tomorrow. Those are for tonight, though, so don't try anything."

Blaine smirked as the twins stopped struggling. He was about to congratulate Kurt for getting the pair in order before he realized that what Kurt said wasn't what had stopped Evan and Ethan at all. The two of them were staring, half shell-shocked at Kurt.

Blaine whirled around, and stopped dead in his tracks. Kurt had his hair pulled into a quiff, with just the right amount of hair hanging over his face. His shirt was a blue v-neck, perfectly highlighting his eyes and showing off a little of Kurt's subtle chest muscles. Blaine's eyes travelled down to find that Kurt was wearing the pair of leather jeans he had bought last week, which fitted his ass quite nicely and practically outlined his… Blaine gulped.

"Well, hey there," Said Ethan, strutting over to where Kurt was standing, "um, someone's a little hottie."

"Mhmm," Evan nodded in agreement whilst winking at Kurt "I got to get me some of that."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Would you guys stop hitting on me? Blaine, they're getting weird."

Blaine's eyes snapped up, "Hm? Oh yeah. Sorry I was… distracted. Ethan, Evan, you guys should go to your room. Besides, Kurt's taken" Blaine waltzed over to Kurt and squeezed his ass, causing Kurt to shade to a deep crimson and bite his lips.

The twins grumbled, but left as ordered.

"So," Kurt breathed, a little taken aback, "the party? We were planning on going to it before you seemed to get a little 'distracted'" he teased.

"Mmyeah," Blaine muttered, watching Kurt's lips move as he talked, while licking his own, "Well we may as well go now, I mean you're so well… dressed."

* * *

Due to their little diversion, Kurt and Blaine had arrived to the party a little late. The alcohol was already out on the table, and people were starting to chatter excitedly.

"Sup, my hobbit!" Puck yelled over the loud music, a drink in his hand, "How are things going with the fairy?"

"Oi, would you stop it with the fairy?" Kurt defended.

"Whatever." Puck shrugged and made his way over to where Lauren was sitting on the couch.

Blaine and Kurt both grabbed a cup and filled it with punch as Rachel ambled onto the platform that was in her basement. She coughed loudly and called out, "Okay, everyone, time for never have I ever." The excitement rose, and Tina and Mercedes squeed and clapped their hands.

The group sat down in a circle and Rachel spoke up, "So! Never have I ever… gone skinny dipping!"

The whole circle roared with laughter as Quinn, Santana and Kurt took a swig, Kurt ducking his head as he flushed to a bright red. "Mm," Blaine whispered into his ear, "I'd like to see some of that action." This caused Kurt to go even redder.

It was Mercedes' turn "Never have I ever given or received a blowjob." Kurt and Blaine, along with Puck and Santana took a drink.

They kept on playing till it was Kurt's turn, who had an impish grin on his face. "Never have I ever been turned on by somebody wearing lace!"

Everyone burst into fits as Blaine took yet another gulp. "So that's how we're playing it, are we? Okay then, never have I ever passed out from a blowjob."

Kurt flushed again as he drank some more. "It was one time!" He defended himself. Blaine raised his eyebrows. "Okay okay! Maybe three times. But can I help that my boyfriend is so fucking sexy he makes me come until I see stars every night?"

Blaine snickered and licked Kurt's earlobe. "If you keep talking like that, you'll be seeing more than just stars tonight."

"_fuck." _Was all Kurt could say. He wriggled around to face Blaine, and kissed him fully on the lips. The kiss quickly deepened and Kurt opened his mouth as Blaine plunged his tongue inside, licking furiously at every inch of Kurt's mouth.

Both their heads snapped up as they heard Tina moan. They realized everyone in the room was watching them and quickly stopped.

"No, no wait – keep going." Rachel said. Kurt's mouth opened in surprise. Santana spoke up, "actually, that was kind of… hot." She turned to face Sam and locked lips with him, and pretty soon everyone in the group was doing the same.

Kurt looked back at Blaine and shrugged. "Shall we continue while everyone else is distracted by each other?" Blaine was one step ahead of him, licking his way down Kurt's neck, biting and sucking in such a way that was sure to leave marks.

Kurt moaned. "I'll have to. _Ungh. _Wear a. _Oh god. _Scarf. _Fuck. _In the morning."

"Mmm, fine by me," Blaine groaned as he began to remove Kurt's shirt.

Both shirts were discarded onto the floor and Blaine pulled Kurt up from the floor, and then dragged him over and pushed him onto the couch. Blaine straddled Kurt's waist, grinding their erections together as Kurt's fingers dug and scratched into Blaine's back.

The kiss was sloppy, deep and full of lust. Blaine could feel the silk smooth of Kurt's luscious brown hair in between his fingers as he tugged at it. He then moved his hand down to Kurt's crotch, feeling the bulge that was growing inside his leather pants. With this, Kurt moaned Blaine's name and bucked up into his hand, causing Blaine so tear their lips apart to start making his way down Kurt's chest.

Blaine licked and nipped at every inch of Kurt's exposed skin, swirling his tongue around Kurt's nipples and then kissing his was down to Kurt's waistline. Blaine looked up at Kurt's blue eyes to see that his pupils were blown, full of pure lust and _want._

Blaine unzipped Kurt's pants, and after a while of struggling, the pants in question were off, along with Blaine's pants. Both of their boxers were soon added to the pile of clothes that was accumulating on the ground.

Kurt was sure he could feel eyes watching them, but he didn't care. The friction was causing his brain to go erratic. Blaine's hands were now around Kurt's cock entirely, and he arched up into the touch.

Blaine started a rhythm, running his hand up and down Kurt's length, going faster and faster with every stroke.

He bent down to flick his tongue around the tip, and Kurt let out a low hum. "I need you" Kurt's words were barely audible.

"What was that?" Blaine said in a harsh mumble.

"Blaine Anderson, I need you now."

Blaine looked up, not taking his mouth away from Kurt's cock, "You need me what?"

Kurt bit his lip "I need you inside of me," he said, nearly shouting.

"Say it louder" Blaine snarled.

"I WANT YOU TO FUCK ME." Kurt cried.

"Mmm, now that's more like it." Blaine said, reaching over to his jeans to pull a condom and some lube.

Blaine slicked up one finger as Kurt repositioned himself to put his legs over Blaine's shoulders. Blaine slide one finger in, slowly and carefully, as to not hurt Kurt. Kurt scrunched up his nose at the intrusion, but after a few moments his features relaxed and his ordered Blaine to start moving. Blaine pulled his finger in and out again, triggering Kurt's moaning.

Blaine began to work faster, soon adding a second and third finger. Blaine was scissoring his fingers gently, and twisted his fingers around to find Kurt's prostate. Kurt screamed out "FUCK RIGHT THERE."

Blaine removed his fingers, and Kurt bit his bottom lip at the emptiness his ass was clenching around. Blaine rolled a condom on his now fully-hard cock, and rubbed lube all over it.

"Are you ready for this?" He asked Kurt.

Kurt raised his eyebrows, "Like you have no idea. I have been waiting for this moment forever."

Blaine lined his cock up with Kurt's entrance, and then went in. He stopped, letting Kurt adjust to the feeling, and then started to move in and out, each time going a little deeper and faster.

Kurt screamed Blaine's name. It was painful, but a good sort of pain. His mouth connected with Blaine's as Blaine twisted around to hit Kurt's prostate.

Blaine kept moving, hitting that spot every time. Kurt could feel the tension in his own dick growing and growing.

"Blaine, I'm gonna…" He gasped out.

"That's okay," Blaine moaned breathlessly, "come for me, baby."

With a few more strikes to Kurt's prostate, Kurt was coming. Hard. "BLAINE!" He yelled out, spots starting to cloud his vision as hot, wet come poured all over both of their stomachs.

"Fuck, Kurt." Blaine responded, and Kurt could feel Blaine coming inside of him.

Blaine slid out of Kurt, and wrapped his legs around the other boy's waist. Completely spent, the two lay there, panting heavily.

"You're fucking amazing, you know that?" Kurt said to Blaine as they stared into one another's eyes.

Blaine sighed in contentment, "I love you."

"I love you too" Kurt exhaled, as he brushed a stray curl out of Blaine's face. They were both exhausted and flushed. Blaine admired the way that the flush seemed to go all the way down Kurt's chest.

The air smelt of sex, and the pair were covered in sweat and sticky come, but they didn't care. They were there with each other, and probably just had one of the most amazing nights of their lives.

Kurt and Blaine, still wrapped in a sticky mess, drifted into a deep sleep, dreaming about one another and what wonders they could have every night, now that the nervousness of their 'first time' was over.

Kurt only woke once that night, and smiled happily. He looked at Blaine sleeping peacefully next to him, and wondered how he scored such an amazingly hot and talented boyfriend. Three months ago, he would never have thought he would find anyone like Blaine.

_Good at music, sexy, cute, _Kurt though, _AMAZING at sex._

Kurt drifted back to sleep with one happy thought.

_And he's all mine._

* * *

_**Woah, bro. I just full on wrote like, sex. Please tell me if it was okay, because I don't have much experience in writing the kind of smut, and just… wow. Didn't know I had it in me.**_

_**Please review :) that would be great. Love you always. Xx**_


	7. Puppy Dogs

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. Blaine and Kurt belong to Glee, while the rest of the characters belong to the amazingness of CP Coulter.**_

_**Author's note: Okay, this is going to be a really long a/n (sorry)… So, firstly, I don't know if it was my fanfic site stuffing up, but I had over 900 views of the last chapter, and then for the next 4 days there was nothing. Absolutely no visits. I'm sure this isn't right, because I had at least 5 people favourite my story. I'm starting to think my traffic is not working, so if you are reading this fanfic, please leave a review saying that you are. Even if you don't have anything to say, just write 'Hi, I read this fanfic, kaybai.' **_

_**Secondly, thank you for the reviews; I have such a good time of reading them. You guys make me feel like I'm actually good at something :') and some of them are really helpful too, so thank you. **_

_**Thirdly, people in the reviews have been asking about plotline and where this story is going. I've just been experimenting so far, because it's my first fanfic, but from the next chapter, every chapter will have a purpose. I have the whole thing planned out, and I've figured out this fanfic will be exactly 30 chapters.**_

_**Oh, and lastly, someone asked if they had sex on the couch in full display of everyone else. Yes, they did ;) I think most of the guests were pre-occupied, but a few of them were watching, seeing as it was such a hot display of affection :) The reason why they had sex for the first time at the party is because 1. They were a bit drunk, so they weren't thinking about it that much, and 2. Without any alcohol in them, I think both of them were too nervous to do it for the first time.**_

_**Also, I had an 11 year old ask me about gay sex. BRO, YOU'RE 11. You're not supposed to be reading this stuff. THAT'S WHY I RATED IT M. **_

_**I apologize if you actually took the time to read all that crap. ANYWAY, Now onto the actual story:**_

* * *

Blaine was planting kisses all over Kurt's bare back. It was as if he wanted to kiss every single piece of skin on Kurt. Kurt made a content little sigh, and opened his eyes.

"Did I wake you? Sorry." Blaine chuckled, not at all regretting that he woke Kurt.

"Mmm," Kurt mumbled in response. That was before he saw the various half-naked people scattered all over the floor and last night's events came flooding back to him.

He sat up, and the quick motion mixed with a hang-over caused his head to throb. He looked at Blaine, in half panic, half amusement. "Oh my god. Did we just have sex in full display in front of all my old school friends?"

Blaine bit back his lip to refrain from bursting out in laughter. He nodded.

"Come on!" Kurt hissed as he pulled Blaine's hand to drag him off the couch. The boys re-dressed themselves, giggling and tripping as they went, and then left the house to go back to Dalton.

When they got back to the car, Blaine and Kurt let out a roar of laughter.

"Oh god…" Blaine giggled, "That was possibly" chuckle "the funniest yet most amazing" snort "night of my life."

Kurt was now in control of his laughter, and he sighed and looked at Blaine, "last night _was _incredible. Have I ever told you how much I love you?"

"Not as much as I love you," Blaine prodded Kurt's nose, and Kurt did that adorably thing where he scrunches up his nose again. Blaine then turned to face down the street and yelled out, "KURT AND I JUST HAD SEX!"

Kurt flushed red and quickly cupped his hand over Blaine's mouth. He opened the car door and practically shoved Blaine in, "Shut up! You are so childish when you're hung over." Blaine giggled and zipped an imaginary zipper over his mouth.

Kurt laughed as he climbed in the other side, "Your little puppy display is meant to be annoying, but I find it every bit adorable."

"REALLY?" Blaine said excitedly and leapt across the car and right into Kurt's lap. "CAN I HAVE A TREAT THEN, PRETTY PLEASE?" Kurt _should _be annoyed by now. He _should_ be shoving Blaine back onto his own side of the car, but there was something about the way that Blaine's eyes just lit up with absolute exhilaration and joy. Kurt simply patted him on the head and said, "Only if you're good."

* * *

It was 3:00 that Sunday afternoon, and Kurt and Blaine were watching 'Peter Pan' in Windsor's rec hall while Kurt was trying to recover from his headache and Blaine was just bouncing around happily.

Dwight walked in to join the pair as they watched, but Blaine jumped up and clung onto Dwight's legs. "WILL YOU GIVE ME A TREAT? Pleaaaaase?"

"Kurt?" Dwight looked over to the boy sitting on the couch, "What is this… thing hanging off of my leg?"

"Ah," Kurt responded, barely moving his head, "that would be the result of a drunk night out."

"Wow," Dwight said, "THIS is what happens to Blaine when he's hung over?"

Kurt shrugged, "apparently."

"Can I go get some grapes Kurty-pie?" Blaine turned his puppy-dog eyes to his boyfriend.

"You don't need my permission, remember?" Kurt spoke like one would speak to a 7 year old.

Blaine bounded out of the room, and was back in a matter of seconds. He put the grapes in Kurt's lap and then sat cross legged on the floor, a metre in front of him.

Kurt raised his eyebrows, "You want me to feed them to you?" Blaine nodded eagerly. Dwight groaned, "I can't stand watching any more," he nearly ran out of the room.

The next twenty minutes went by with Blaine being entertained by Kurt throwing grapes into his mouth as he sat and mindlessly watched as the three children flew to neverland.

Just when Kurt thought he might have a small nap, two bright grins appear in the room. Kurt sighed. How could he have thought that he would get any peace? This is Windsor we're talking about.

"Hey Blaine!" Evan called, "We heard you were hung over today."

"And you know what that means?" Ethan asked, "FUN BLAINE!"

Blaine grinned and nodded in such a way that reminded Kurt of a bobble-head.

The three of them ran outside to have a Nerf gun war, and Kurt slowly stumbled his way up to his room to finally get some rest.

* * *

_**I am so sorry. I know that was absolutely terrible, I know. But it's late and I'm having a writer's block – I just needed something to fill in. I absolutely promise that the next chapter will have at least two key events happen, and it will be at least TWICE as long as this chapter. Just, stay put with me for one more week, I promise I'll come out with something better.**_


	8. A Silver Band

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. Blaine and Kurt belong to Glee, while the rest of the characters belong to the amazingness of CP Coulter.**_

_**Author's note: The last chapter was not very good and extremely short, so I am uploading this chapter within a day of the last one to make up for it. Please review and enjoy!**_

* * *

Kurt lazily rolled over in his bed. That was before he saw his alarm clock.

"7:50…" He shot up, "SHIT, classes start at 8. I'm going to be late!"

Kurt rushed around the room, putting on his uniform as he went, not even noticing that he forgot to do up his tie. He quickly checked himself in the mirror and mentally cursed himself for waking up too late to be able to do anything with his hair.

"It'll have to do," he exhaled as he grabbed his bag and an apple, and rushed off to his first class.

He arrived to French class just in time, but was panting as he took his usual seat. He busied himself putting his books and pens neatly on the desk while the rest of the students waited for the teacher to arrive.

Monsieur Dupont walked in, and a tall brunette was close on his heels. The class quietened down, and Monsieur said, "Bonjur la classe, we are joined today by a new student, Mr Liam Waterson, I'm sure you'll all be very welcoming to him. Now, Mr Liam, would you mind taking that spare seat? We'll move on with the lesson."

The only spare seat happened to be the one next to Kurt, and he smiled graciously as he shuffled his books out of the way for Liam to sit there. Liam was one of those tall, handsome looking boys. He had dark brown hair and shockingly brilliant green eyes. His smile was the kind you would normally see on a corny games show, and he grinned and held out his hand as he sat next to Kurt. "Liam. Liam Waterson." He introduced himself.

Kurt smiled in return, "I'm Kurt Hummel," he shook Liam's hand.

"Mr Hummel!" Monsieur Dupont said loudly, "I think you know by now that I do NOT permit talking in my class. And you'd do well to dress properly before coming to my class, too. Now do up your tie!"

Kurt was a little shocked, but his hands flew up to his neck. Yes, he had forgotten to do it up. He quickly tied it up around his neck.

Liam spoke up, "Sorry, sir. That was actually my fault. See, I was just introducing myself"

"Oh," the teacher said, a little taken aback, "Sorry, Kurt. I was in the wrong. I hope you'll do better next time, Mr Waterson." He turned back to continue writing pronouns on the board.

Liam smiled that cheesy grin at Kurt again, and Kurt nodded his thanks.

* * *

Kurt arrived back to his dorm after classes that day to find Blaine already sitting on his bed. He put his messenger bag at the foot of the bed, and strolled over to kiss Blaine.

Before long the two were lying on the bed, Kurt's hand half way up Blaine's shirt, and Blaine's fingers entangled in Kurt's soft hair.

"Mmph." Blaine grunted, "you side tracked me from what I came in here to tell you."

Kurt got off Blaine, though reluctantly. "What is it babe?"

"Well," Blaine started, "You know how my family is… well, rather wealthy?" Kurt nodded, "See, my grandfather died last night and-"

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Kurt was now hugging Blaine and to his surprise, Blaine laughed. Kurt pulled away, "you think it's funny that your grandfather's dead?" he asked sarcastically.

"No, no it's not like that. You see, we weren't very close, and he lives over in the UK, so I've only really met him once." Kurt stopped hugging Blaine and turned to look at him, an expression of suspicion on his face. "You see, apparently, he saw a lot of… potential in me, and I just got off the phone with some official," Blaine paused.

"Go on…" Kurt prompted.

"Turns out he decided to… give a lot of his inheritance to me."

Kurt simply froze, not able to speak.

"I… kind of have over 2 million dollars right now."

Kurt still couldn't find his voice. All that came out was a small squeak.

"Aren't you happy?" Blaine worried his bottom lip.

Kurt's head snapped up and he smiled, "Of course I am! This is incredible! Honey, you're rich! I'm so happy for you."

"No, babe." Kurt stopped his little celebration.

"Wha- Is there something wrong?" Kurt asked.

"No. Kurt. _We're _rich."

Kurt looked at Blaine for a moment in confusion, "what? But your grandfather gave the money to you."

Blaine smiled, "Kurt, I'm pretty sure that money _will _affect my life. And I'm not sure if you think the same, but I'm pretty sure that I will be spending the rest of it with you."

Kurt could feel tears beginning to form in the corner of his eyes. Blaine got down on one knee, and Kurt could barely breathe. He could feel himself choking on his own words.

Blaine pulled a small box out of his pocket and continued, "we're too young to get married, and I know that. But _this_ is a promise ring." He opened the box, and Kurt gasped. Inside was a tiny silver ring. Blaine pulled it out of the box.

"Kurt Hummel, I love you with all of my heart, and all of my soul. I plan to live my life with you, and I can't imagine it with anyone else. With this ring, I promise to forever love you. When you need a shoulder to cry on, I will be there. When you need someone to laugh with, I will be there. When you just want someone to fuck, I will be there. I promise that if any other guys started flirting with you, I'll be the first to punch him in the face. I will be there for you, Kurt Hummel. Forever."

Kurt didn't say anything. He picked Blaine up off the ground and kissed him. This wasn't just any kiss, and it wasn't one of their caught-in-the-sexually-frustrated-moments either. This kiss was full of passion, commitment and _love._

As they pulled away, Blaine held onto Kurt hand and brought out the ring. He placed the small silver band on Kurt's pinky finger. He whispered, "I love you."

There were tears in Kurt's eyes, and he didn't think he would be able to speak, but he found his voice to say, "I love you more, Blaine Anderson."

They embraced, and stayed like that for a while. Just appreciating the moment and how well they fitted together as they hugged.

That night was not just plain sex. It was whispered words of 'I love you' and gentle kisses to bare skin. They just lay happily together for what could have been hours.

That was until Reed came in at about 11 and kicked Blaine out.

The two of them repetitively said "I love you" to each other right up until Blaine was at the door, when he gave Kurt a sweet kiss.

At this point, Reed threw a pillow at them, "Gee, Blaine! Just get out already! There is no one around here to out-cute, so stop being all fluffy and go to bed!"

Blaine giggled, but gave Kurt another goodnight kiss anyway. Kurt smiled and shut the door.

* * *

The next morning Kurt woke up at a more reasonable time. The first thing he did after moisturising was tend to his hair. He didn't get to do is yesterday morning, and he certainly wasn't going to miss doing it today.

As he hair sprayed some pieces and combed down others, he couldn't help but admire the ring that was now on his right pinky finger.

The rind was silver, and it was shaped like a vine wrapped into a circle. Kurt marvelled at the intricacy of the small leaves that were shaped into the sides. On one side of the band was printed with one word. _"forever."_

* * *

_**That was so full of fluff, I think I'll have a fluff overload. "IT'S SO FLUFFY I'M GONNA DIEEEE" seems accurate. Don't worry, according to my plan, the next chapter has smut in it. But I tried to have more of a storyline going in there, and the introduced character will be making more appearances in the next few chapters. Just review and let me know what you think :) 3**_


	9. A 'Proper' Date

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. Blaine and Kurt belong to Glee, while the rest of the characters belong to the amazingness of CP Coulter.**_

_**Author's note: So, I'm going to make this blunt.**_

_**I've been through a shitload of crap lately, and I really don't need you people coming and dissing my story on top of that.**_

_**I don't care what you think I should "improve", just get the fuck out of my life.**_

_**I write how I want to write, so if you like it, then please tell me and keep reading, if you don't, then stop reading my fic and go procrastinate doing something else.**_

_**So no, I am probably not going to take your advice, I will write as much smut and make this story as fucking predictable as I want.**_

_**To answer one question, no they are not engaged, it's called a promise ring. There's a difference. LOOK IT UP. Also, they have been dating for 4 months now. Sorry if I didn't make that clear. I'll admit, I'm crap at timelines.**_

_**But to the rest of you who actually like my story, sorry about this little rant, thankyou for giving me good feedback, and I love you all to tiny little pieces.*less than three***_

_**This chapter is dedicated to my beautiful 'nolieftcupcakes', she's the smut to my Klaine ;)**_

_**WARNING: Because I am pissed, this chapter will be full of A LOT of smut. DEAL WITH IT.**_

* * *

It was a Saturday night, which meant Kurt's choice of a date place for that night, and Kurt wanted to do something simple; something all boyfriends should do. So, Kurt and Blaine found themselves at the cinema.

They were watching one of those corny chick flicks, but neither of them minded, it was just having the presence of each other that was enough.

Kurt told Blaine that he really didn't like sitting at the front of the cinema, so they took their seats in the second row from the back.

After 5 or 10 minutes of the movie, Kurt pulled up the arm rest to lock hands with Blaine and lean on his strong, muscular shoulder.

About 20 minutes into the movie, Kurt could feel someone breathing on his neck; it wasn't like he was paying much attention to the movie anyway, what with Blaine sitting next to him and all, so he turned to look at Blaine.

"Getting wrestles much?" He whispered while trying not to laugh.

"I can't help it," Kurt could _feel_ Blaine talking against his neck, "You just look damn sexy in that shirt."

Kurt looked down at his own shirt. He really didn't understand where Blaine was coming from; he had just thrown on the shirt that was at the top of his draw, "Seriously? It's just a plain white t-shirt."

"Mmyeah, but it's so _snug _on you." Blaine said in a low growl. Next thing Kurt knew, he could feel Blaine's hot wet tongue flick across his ear.

Kurt giggled and then cocked an eyebrow, "Did you just _lick_ my ear? That's sort of gross, but at the same time, so damn hot." He turned to look at Blaine again.

His hazel eyes were wide, full of lust. Blaine licked at his lip slow, deliberately. Kurt let out a muffled gasp. Then Blaine put his fingers through the back of Kurt's hair and pulled him in really close, their lips almost touching.

"Your hair is really sexy pushed back, you know that?" He said, looking up at Kurt's hair and then looked back down at Kurt's lips. Kurt laughed at the 'Mean Girls' reference, but was hushed quickly when Blaine's tongue darted out and licked a straight line along the seam of Kurt's lip.

"Oh god." Kurt said. Blaine chortled.

Blaine apparently wanted to _attack_ Kurt with his tongue, practically tackling him down onto the cinema chair and plunging his tongue straight into Kurt's mouth.

It was a heated battle between their tongues. Blaine was winding his fingers through Kurt's velvety hair and Kurt's hand had found their way onto Blaine's ass.

Blaine thrusted forward, causing Kurt to have a spasm that went straight to his half hard cock.

Kurt realized where they were. He pushed against Blaine's chest, and Blaine instantly retreated. "Is something wrong?" He asked.

Kurt blinked, "you do realize where we are, don't you?"

Blaine's face turned from confusion to realization, "shit." He said, removing himself from on top of Kurt and straightening up, "good thing there's not many people here. Maybe we should try and watch the movie."

They turned back to the screen, and after approximately 2.4 seconds, Blaine's hand was making it's way onto Kurt's thigh and rubbing up and down. Each stroke came closer to Kurt's crouch, where there was a noticeable bulge growing. Kurt bit down on his lip, but it only took him about 4 seconds to cave in.

He grabbed Blaine's hand, "fuck this." He said, pulling Blaine off his chair. Blaine smiled mischievously, and the pair ran out of the cinema, not really caring of the strange looks people were giving them as they burst out of the theatre, and ran down the mall, hand in hand.

They got to the car laughing. Kurt fumbled with his keys, opening the car door.

"Hurry uuuuup," Blaine whined.

Kurt giggled, "Stop whinging, you're so impatient." The keys finally went into the lock, and Kurt yanked open the car door. They both got inside, and Kurt shoved the key into the ignition.

"Well, the sooner we get back, the sooner I get to fuck you," The innocence in Blaine's tone was shockingly ironic.

Kurt looked at Blaine disbelievingly, "really? Do you WANT me to come all through my pants before we even get back?"

Kurt started driving and Blaine's only response was "Mmm, sounds good," as he started kissing and licking all over Kurt's collar bone.

"God, do you really want us to crash?" Kurt complained, his cock throbbing against his jeans.

Blaine then kept his tongue to himself then, but that didn't stop his hand from wondering over to Kurt's legs, and then he used his fingers to trail his way up to Kurt's cock, and then made circles around the area.

After what to Kurt seemed like a torturous hour (but was really only 5 minutes), the car pulled up in front of Kurt's house.

"My parents are at one of Finn's games, and won't be back till late tonight," Kurt explained.

"When will they be back?" Blaine asked.

"around 11:30." Kurt raised a delicate eyebrow, "why?"

Blaine looked down at his watch, "It's 7 now… We have 4 hours. We can get a LOT done in 4 hours." He looked up at Kurt through his eyelashes, and Kurt's brain just went blank.

He shook his head after a moment, and got out his key for the front door, "You have got to stop doing that to me."

They went inside, and straight up to Kurt's room, "I'm sorry, do you not like it when I talk… dirty?" He said the word with such a low luring tone, Kurt bit his lip.

"Your body is making me so hot right now." Blaine growled into his ear.

Kurt couldn't take it any longer. He pushed onto the bed, stripped himself of his shirt, took off Blaine's, and got straight to work leaving marks all over his chest.

Kurt nipped and licked all over Blaine's chest, grazing at his nipples and kissing at his navel. Blaine let out a low moan and Kurt trailed his tongue all the way up Blaine's stomach and reconnected their mouths, lips crashing together in pure hunger.

Blaine rolled them over, so that he was on top of Kurt, sucking on Kurt's tongue. He bit ever so slightly at Kurt's bottom lip and Kurt hummed into his mouth, sending a sensation all the way down into his pants.

Blaine started rolling forward, _feeling _how turned on Kurt was by all of this. The friction was doing wonders for both of their erections, and Kurt's eyes rolled back into his head.

"Fuck." Was the only form of speech Kurt could make. The rest was all incoherent mumbles.

Blaine continued to thrust, and bent down to feel the skin on skin contact of their chests rubbing together, the heat almost being too much for both of them. He leaned in to whisper into Kurt's ear, "Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, I am going to fuck you until you can't stand up straight."

Kurt's head rolled back onto the pillow.

Blaine trailed his hands down Kurt's smooth chest, and unbuttoned his jeans. In no time at all, all articles of clothing were on the floor, and Blaine's hand was around Kurt's cock. He stroked it a few times, and Kurt thrusted into his hand, which made Blaine smile.

"Legs out. NOW." He ordered. Kurt whimpered, and brought his legs around Blaine's waist. Blaine was internally laughing at how he could make Kurt melt by just using a few dirty words here and there.

He grabbed the lube, and was slicking up his fingers and sliding into Kurt's entrance. He pushed in and out a few times, to let Kurt adjust, but before long he had all four fingers, stretching and scissoring inside of Kurt.

Kurt was now rock-hard and shoving back onto Blaine's fingers, gasping and groaning with each blow.

"I WANT YOU RIGHT FUCKING NOW" Kurt screamed out, nearly losing all control. Blaine was surprised at his sudden ability to talk, but obliged happily, pulling his fingers out, and replacing them with his dick.

He went in and out, making a pace as Kurt arched into the sensation. Blaine angled himself just slightly to hit right where he knew Kurt liked it, and Kurt screamed out Blaine's name.

After a few more blows to Kurt's prostate, Blaine was coming inside of Kurt, with a murmur of "Fuck, Kurt" and Kurt could feel the wet warmth spreading inside of him.

That did it for him. He whispered Blaine's name, and was coming. Hard. Come went all over both of their chests, and a bit made it onto Blaine's face.

Kurt blacked out.

* * *

_**Oh god, that feels better. Man, apparently when I'm pissed I write a whole lot of smut. That's… new. Geez, I feel better now though. If you didn't like it, piss off :D But if you did, I'm glad you enjoyed it, I had lots of fun writing it, so please review to let me know that you did. I'll put more story into the next chapter. Until then, goodbye and I love you.**_


	10. An Unexpected Text

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. Blaine and Kurt belong to Glee, while the rest of the characters belong to the amazingness of CP Coulter.**_

_**Author's note: I'm hoping you all watched Born This Way, because HOLY HELL, Kurt in that song was damn smexy. I read someone's back story as to why his hair is messed up in it and…wow.**_

_**Somewhere Only We Know had me in tears. That's all I'm gonna say.**_

_**Okay, so you prev. reviewers are all like "blah blah we are helping you blah blah to improve it", I'm just making this clear: I'm honestly just doing this for the fun of it. To be straight, I don't care that much if it's not the most amazing story in the world. **_

_**Whilst I really do appreciate you guys trying to help me, It puts me off writing if I get one review that's just really all bad points. **_

_**And hey, I do like compliments. Doesn't everybody? They make me feel happy and make me want to write more, so if you have the time and want to, please tell me if you do like it. :D**_

_**Bloody hell though I'm so confused, some people love it, while others seem to hate it.**_

_**And I want to apologize too. Last chapter, I was having a terrible week and I just got pushed over, I guess. I don't like that my story is causing this sort of riot between people who like it and people who don't. Just, sorry. And I hope we can all be Klaine loving friends :)**_

_**Anyway, Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews, I love you all.**_

* * *

Sunday morning came, and Blaine was at Dalton again. He had left Kurt's place late at 11, before Kurt's parent's got home, and drove straight here to help around the place with anything that needed doing.

He walked in and checked on Reed first. He was always the person that Blaine checked up on first because of the fact that he was the one that was most likely to have broken something over the weekend. He cracked open the door and peeked in.

What he was not expecting was to see Reed curled up on the floor, covered from head to toe in paint, with a colourful mess all over the carpet. Blaine looked around the room. Kurt's bed and the 1 metre perimeter from it was about the only thing not covered in paint. The four poster bed on Reed's side of the room was a mess; sheets and pillows on the floor, and handprints and splatters all over it.

"Um, Reed?" Blaine asked uncertainly.

Reed's small head snapped up, and his little curls were not their usual blonde colour, because of the paint that was smearing his hair. Blaine couldn't help but laugh. He did look a little bit like a clown.

"Mm?" Reed seemed a little out of it, so Blaine walked over to him, being careful not to step on any papers or paintings as he went, and placed a hand on Reed's curled back.

"Are you okay?" Blaine was genuinely worried for his friend. He had seen Reed stressed, but it was never this bad.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Reed responded. He shook his head a little, "my mother wants me to ship over my 'latest work', and being her, I know anything lesser than spectacular will not be satisfactory."

Blaine moved his hand in a circular motion, attempting to sooth the small boy on the floor. He knew how it was to have difficult parents, and Reed wasn't any different. He looked around the room and sighed.

"Look," Blaine said, "Kurt will be here in about 4 hours and I'm pretty sure he won't be very happy if he gets back to the room and finds it's been turned into a canvas." Reed laughed shakily, "I'll go get David and the twins, and we'll come and clean this all up. You go clean off, okay?"

Reed nodded and relaxed his shoulders. He didn't realize that he had been tensing so much. He must have been tensing for a while too, because he was so cramped up, he had to stretch his arms out and shake a bit before moving. He got off the floor and made his way towards the bathroom, "Thanks, Blaine. I owe you one." Blaine smiled in return.

He went to David's room. He knew David cleaned when he was bored, and he also knew that David didn't have much to do that weekend, so he was probably the best choice. He wasn't surprised when he found David sitting on his bed, re-sorting some books into alphabetical order, the room absolutely pristine. He then went to get Evan and Ethan. They were of course playing with water pistols, but when he explained the story to them, they came to help out.

"So, how'd your date go with Kurt last night?" Evan asked innocently, as the four boys started scrubbing at the floor and throwing sheets into the washing machine.

"I bet it was raunchy." Ethan winked. " what oomf-" he said, as he got hit right in the face by a flying pillow. He looked up to see Blaine shrug indifferently and go back to scrubbing.

"Hey!" Ethan retorted, "I was only curious. But I don't hear any denial…"

"Geez, you guys can be annoying sometimes."

"You bet we are" Evan chirped cheerily.

"Okay, we had sex. Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"Man, do you guys go at it every night?" David chimed in as he came back into the room, carrying a pile of clean sheets.

"No!" Blaine instantly defended himself. He paused. "Not _every _night…"

The other three boys laughed and jeered for the next few minutes until they were cut off by the buzz of Blaine's phone. The phone was sitting on the edge of Reed's bed, about two metres away from all of them.

There was a moment of silence when Blaine looked at Evan and Ethan, Ethan looked at David, David looked at Evan, Even looked at Blaine and then Ethan, and then nodded slightly.

All at the same time, Blaine and Evan both jumped in the direction of the phone, but Ethan and David, being one step ahead of Blaine, lunged straight at Blaine, tackling him to the floor.

"Ow, guys, get off me!" Blaine complained.

Evan grinned wickedly and picked the phone off the end of the bed.

He slide it open and looked at the name that had come up of the screen. He looked over at Blaine, who was struggling against David and Ethan's hold of him on the floor.

"Would you look at that!" Evan spoke loudly, raising an eyebrow, "It's from Kurtiepie."

"Hey!" He tried to get up. And failed. "Oof-"

Evan opened the message and cleared his throat. Blaine began to protest, but Ethan pushing a little harder on his head cut him off.

"Hey babe," Evan read out, "You were right. I can't walk properly. Wink."

Suddenly, there was a voice coming from the other side of the room. "Geez, really didn't need to know that."

They all looked over to see Reed standing in the doorframe of the bathroom, eyebrows raised and arms folded across his chest.

"Yeah, that's just a LITTLE raunchy." David said sarcastically as he and Ethan got off Blaine.

"Shut up." Blaine said getting up, but he bit his lip to keep himself from laughing.

He walked over to Evan and snatched his phone away. "Worried I'll read more?" Evan was amused, "got anything else on there we should know about?" he smirked.

"Oh, gee, no. Just-" He didn't even finish his sentence; he just pocketed his phone, glared at every boy in the room, and walked out.

All four boys crumpled onto the floor in laughter.

* * *

Kurt arrived back to Windsor that Sunday night, and when he walked in, he was greeted with the entire room turning to smirk at him. He went to his room, and on the way received a snigger from Wes and a wink from the twins. He let it pass, because this was Windsor; it was normal for strange things to happen. Kurt smiled at the irony.

He walked into the room and after dumping his stuff, stopped dead in his tracks. Reed was leaning against his bed frame, eyebrows raised expectantly. He nodded his head "Heeeyyyy."

"Uh, hi…" Kurt began, "Okay, what is that look for? Why is everyone looking at me funny?"

At that moment, about half a dozen Windsor boys came pouring into the room and began giggling.

"Seriously, what the hell is going on?" Kurt demanded.

They all looked at one another, the smirks still on their faces.

Wes spoke up, "We didn't know you were into … stexting."

Kurt's eyes widened and he could feel the blood rush to his cheeks. "I am not…" he instantly denied, but the other boys heard the quietness in his voice and laughed.

"Oh come on," Ethan snorted, "We saw your little text to Blaine this morning."

Kurt tried to play dumb. "I don't know what you're talking about," he turned up his nose arrogantly.

"No, of course not," Reed said sarcastically, "Give up now, Hummel. We all saw the text." He was grinning.

"Oh god." Kurt buried his face in his hands.

"How's your walking?" Evan asked.

All of the boys ran out of the room, yelling like small girls as Kurt lunged after them.

Blaine was standing in the doorway of his room, a small smile playing at his lips.

"Ass." Kurt stated.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault!" Blaine walked into Kurt's room and sat on his bed. "They tackled me to the ground and took my phone." Kurt closed the door and went over to put his stuff away.

"Pfft, not your fault. LOCK YOUR PHONE! No more stexting for you." He poked Blaine's nose as he walked by.

Blaine scrunched up his nose under the touch. "No fair!" he grabbed Kurt by the hand and pulled him onto his lap. "I really… _really_ like it when you talk _dirty_." He breathed into Kurt's ear, and Kurt giggled, but he got up off Blaine's lap.

"Not tonight babe. I think the other boys are informed enough of our night activities." Blaine groaned.

"Oh crap, I left my other bag outside." Kurt made his way to the door.

He turned the handle, pulled the door open, and saw an interesting sight; a group of about 8 Dalton boys were squashed right up to the door, Evan with a glass cup in his hand that was pressed against the door before Kurt opened it. Ethan toppled right onto the floor when the door was opened.

Kurt folded his arms and tapped his foot on the ground. "Yes?" he cocked an eyebrow.

"Shit. RUN!" Ethan scrambled off the floor and ran back outside, the other boys scattering.

Kurt looked back at Blaine who had fallen over on the bed in laughter.

"Oh, screw you." Kurt said as he turned to walk out the door.

Just before closing the door behind him, Kurt added, "Oh wait, I already did."

* * *

_**Okay, so I know there wasn't much plot there either, but like I said before, I'm just having fun with the story. I tried to add more humour in that one, so let me know if you enjoyed it :) Love.**_


	11. Songs about the past

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. Blaine and Kurt belong to Glee, while the rest of the characters belong to the amazingness of CP Coulter.**_

_**Author's note: The last chapter got lots of good review, so thankyou for that, and I want to let you know that I am especially appreciative of the fact that you guys put up with me. I rant a lot _**_

_**Anyhoo, little slow on this chapter because I wrote a one-off. Please if you have time, go read it – I'm quite proud with how it turned out. It's called 'The Light'.**_

_**Also, next chapter may be a bit slow because I got some requests to do a sequel to 'Tear Stained Cheeks.' And I also wanted to 're-write' the kilt scene in Prom Queen, because I wasn't happy about Blaine's reaction ;)**_

_**p.s. I feel I don't know enough of you. Feel free to ask/follow me on Tumblr, my URL is phoebemalfoy.**_

* * *

Blaine's eyebrows were knitted together and he was biting at his bottom lip. He paced his room with the phone to his ear.

"I don't care!... Well how am I supposed to know?... Hey, it's not my fault that grandpa suddenly just _decides _to give me a shitload of money… What do you mean?... Are you suggesting that he's only in it for the money?... NO! STOP. I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK. HE'S MY BOYFRIEND AND I LOVE HIM. YOU DON'T HAVE CONTROL OF MY LIFE ANYMORE!" He punched the end call button with as much force as he could.

He slammed the phone down and stomped over to his bed, throwing himself into his pillow. Kurt spent so much time in Blaine's bed that it already smelt like him. Blaine buried his face into the pillow, trying to get in as much of Kurt's scent as he could fit into his lungs. He held his breath for a few minute, before sitting up, letting out a long breath, and allowing a few tears to escape out of his eyes.

The door creaked open and Blaine looked up through tear-filled eyes to see Kurt's head pop in, eyes wide and forehead creased with worry.

"Baby?" Kurt asked shakily, "Is everything alright? I couldn't help but overhear… well, you were yelling." Kurt smiled weakly.

Blaine shook his head, "Sorry to make a racket. Don't worry, everything's fine."

Kurt walked over to him, sat cross-legged on the bed so that he was facing Blain, and put his hand up to Blaine's face. He caught a few tears with his thumb, and then held Blaine's wet cheek in his palm.

"You don't look okay."

Suddenly, a fresh wave of tear came to Blaine, and Kurt hugged him tight and gently lulled him as he cried into Kurt's neck. He sobbed for quite some time and Kurt didn't even care that his $500 Gucci sweatshirt was getting covered in tears.

Blaine took in a few shaky breaths and pulled back to look at Kurt. "I'm s-so s-sorry," he said in broken sobs, "Looks, I'm ru-ruining your nice sh-shirt." Tears were flowing down his face.

"Shhh baby," Kurt leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to both of Blaine's eyelids, and then one to his lips, "I don't care, all I want to know is what's making you so upset."

Blaine seemed to settle a little bit then; he took in a deep breath and began to talk.

"It's my parents, Kurt." Kurt realized with a little bit of a shock that he had never actually heard Blaine talk about his parents before, "they're just… being so difficult about everything. I mean, they just think they can go and-" Kurt grabbed Blaine by the hand.

"Blaine," Kurt said, squeezing his hand, "I think it's time you tell me about your past."

* * *

"It started when I was really little; I came home from school one day with one of my friends. It was a boy, and we were really close. I ran into the house to introduce him to my parents, and they noticed that we were holding hands. Naturally, both of them got really mad. Father told me that I was disgusting and should never do anything like that again. I mean, I can't say if I knew I was gay back then, I was just a child, for goodness sake. But dad seemed pretty sure that he was going to get rid of any amount of gay from me as soon as it started.

"As I was growing up, it was hard. He pushed me to go to things like car racing, and forced me out to parties every weekend. I ended up sitting in the corner of every party. As if getting teased at school wasn't enough! Having to go to these parties just meant more open doors for people to make fun of me. I couldn't even tell which was worse; going to school and getting laughed at every day, or going to these parties and getting excluded completely. Even when they ignored me, I knew they were still talking about me behind my back.

"My mother and father began to act as if I wasn't there most of the time. We sat together to have dinner, and we would have a 'civilized' conversation, mainly about father's work. They never asked how I was, let alone cared.

"I only really had one friend at school. Her name was Kara, and she was one of the kindest, most accepting people I had ever met. She didn't mind that I was gay, and she was fully supportive of me…. She was the only friend I had.

"At home, things were getting worse. Every day, I would get ignored, and I just became more and more depressed, and I was starting to get really depressed, and school was getting worse, too…" Blaine paused, and took a breath, "Kara, as it turned out, was also gay. She started to tell people, and I warned her not to rub it in everyone's faces but…

"We started getting physically bullied. Every morning, we would get beaten the crap out of by a bunch of idiots. I came home every day, and my mother didn't even notice the bruises and blood that covered my face. We always knew that the teachers didn't _really_ care, but we thought they would at least step in. They didn't. The bullying got worse and there were several times where Kara or I would gain a black eye, a chipped tooth… a broken nose even.

"We tried to keep to ourselves then, but the bullying didn't stop. Kara…" Blaine's eyes were pained, a ghost of suffering in his flooding eyes, "Kara was killed." He burst into tears again.

Kurt stroked his hand patiently, and waited for Blaine to calm down and continue.

"She… she got stabbed by… well, they didn't even know who it was, the police didn't bother. I was grieving for weeks. I wouldn't eat, I couldn't sleep. She was my only friend, and she was gone. My mother and father of course, didn't give a damn. They let me lock myself in my room, and it hardly made a difference for them." He snorted, "they probably preferred it.

"One night, we were at the dinner table and I burst into tears. My father sort of… lost it. He yelled and yelled, telling me that I was pathetic, and I wouldn't be such a wuss if I wasn't a girl. He told me I should man up and do useful things like fixing cars, and riding motorbikes. He got violent… it was like he thought he could punch the gay out of me. I took it; after years of bullying, I was used to the abuse. My mother just sat there, she honestly couldn't care less.

"I stayed up researching all night, and that was when I found this place." He looked around at the room, tears still flowing uncontrollably down his cheeks, "It was just what I had been looking for. _Zero tolerance bullying policy. _I packed my bags the next day and told them I was transferring to a boarding school. They were happy, to say the least.

"So, with that, I left. I threw myself into music here, something I could never really do back at my old school. Music for me was a way of releasing all of my emotions. It made me feel better. They really accepted me here too, and for the first time in my life, I was content." Blaine smiled, "and it wasn't until I met you that I was truly, completely the happiest man alive."

Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes for a long moment. Without a word, Kurt leant in and kissed him tenderly, and then got off the bed, dragging Blaine with him.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Blaine questions, wiping away the remainder of his tears with the back of his sleeve.

"You said you felt better when you sang." Kurt smiled and hit the play butt on the speakers that were sitting on Blaine's desk.

A soft melody picked on guitar drifted over them, and Kurt took Blaine's hand as he started to sing with the song.

_Think of me when you're out, when you're out there  
I'll beg you nice from my knees  
And when the world treats you way too fairly  
Well, it's a shame I'm a dream_

Blaine smiled as Kurt's beautiful voice floated through the air, and joined in with him, harmonized on the chorus.

_All I wanted was you  
All I wanted was you_

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and placed it on his own waist before placing his hand on Blaine's shoulder. He smiled at him, and then started swaying to the music.

_I think I'll pace my apartment a few times  
And fall asleep on the couch  
And wake up early to black and white reruns  
That escaped from the mouth, oh, oh_

The pair twirled around, holding each other so tightly, as if they never wanted to let go.

_All I wanted was you  
All I wanted was you  
All I wanted was you  
All I wanted was you_

Blaine had tears in his eyes again, but this time, they were tears of joy. Of happiness. Of love.

_I could follow you to the beginning  
Just to relive the start  
And maybe then we'll remember to slow down  
And all of our favorite parts  
All I wanted was you  
All I wanted was you  
All I wanted was you_

As they sang out the last line, Blaine leaned in his head to rest on Kurt's shoulder.

"I love you so much." He said into Kurt's neck, "Thank you for everything, you know you mean the world to me, yeah?"

"Of course baby," Kurt giggled softly into Blaine's mass of dark curls, "I love you too. Always."

* * *

Maths was always a bore, and today's lesson was no different. He sighed as he watched the second hand on the clock tick. _Oh come on, _he thought, _Okay, now you're just DELIBERATELY going slow._

"Hey Kurt, could I borrow your calculator?" Kurt's eyes snapped over to the guys sitting next to him.

"Sure thing." Liam had started sitting next to Kurt in every Maths and French class, and he Kurt was starting to get suspicious. He seemed a little… _too _unrealistic, fake.

The school bell went, and Kurt gathered his stuff and walked out of the classroom. When he reached his locker, he noticed that Liam had followed him there.

"Um, hi?" Kurt said.

Liam laughed awkwardly, "listen Kurt, I was wondering if you were doing anything this weekend…"

_Oh._

_Oh god._

_Is he? No. Surely not. He must know Blaine and I are together. Doesn't he?_

_Is he even gay?_

Right at that moment, Blaine appeared, and slipped and arm around Kurt's waist before pecking him on the cheek.

_Thank god for your amazing timing,_ Kurt thought.

"Oh, hi Blaine." Liam smiled.

"Liam," Blaine nodded.

"Liam, are you… are you gay?" Kurt asked. Blaine looked a little confused, and Liam looked shocked.

"What?" realization spread across his face, "Oh, no! Geez, no that's not what I was getting at. Actually, never mind. Um, I'll see you in French." He whirled around and sped off.

"Well that was weird," Blaine remarked, "he seems… interesting."

Kurt watched after Liam as he rounded the corner, "I don't know, there's something off about him… I don't trust him."

"Anyway, you coming for lunch?"

"Oh, yes." He smiled and kissed Blaine back on the cheek.

* * *

They ordered their food and sat at their usual table with the rest of the Windsor group.

"Ew, how do you eat that stuff?" Kurt was grimacing at the doughnuts that the twins were eating.

"Oh, they're simply delicious," Ethan said, "You'll have to try one some time," Evan finished, cutting off a piece of the sugar-coated bread and getting up to go over to Kurt.

"Ah! Get that thing away from me!" Kurt whined, swatting his hand away. Evan shoved the piece of doughnut right under Kurt's face, who screwed up his nose, yelling, "GO AWAY! You foul creature! Get it away from me!" The rest of the table was cracking up in laughter.

Evan held it an inch from Kurt's nose for a minute, and then popped the bread into his mouth, chewing slowly and deliberately for good measure.

"Repulsive…" Kurt mumbled under his breath as he turned back to his lettuce and walnut salad.

He turned to Blaine, "Oh, stop your snickering!" Blaine tried and failed to keep a straight face.

"Hey, do you want my nuts?" Kurt asked, completely oblivious to the reference he just made.

A roar of laughter burst out from the table and Blaine nudged Kurt in the side before winking, "anytime baby."

"oh… Oh! OH YOU SICK PEOPLE!" He threw bits of lettuce at the rest of the Windsor's, "YOU GUYS HAVE SUCH SICK MINDS!" he stood on his chair before flicking one of his walnuts at Blaine's face.

"FOODFIIIIGHTT!" The twins yelled.

* * *

_**There you go, a nice long chapter filled with lots of plot to make up for my lateness. Hope you enjoyed it. The song was 'All I wanted' by Paramore - one of my favourites of their songs. **_

_**I'll try and write again soon, but until then, you know the drill – review, and I love you all! xx**_


	12. I want you to be happy

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. Blaine and Kurt belong to Glee, while the rest of the characters belong to the amazingness of CP Coulter.**_

_**Author's note: Grr it has been so long! I'm sorry. This one is uber-long to make up for it.**_

_**OMFG. THE FINALE IS DOING FUCKED UP THINGS TO MY HEART. I HAVE SO MANY FEELINGS I CANNOT CONTROL. THAT WAS ALL KLAINE 'I LOVE YOU' AND SAMCEDES IN ONE SCENE. DID FANS WRITE THAT, OR WHAT? SRSLY THOUGH MY HEART.**_

_**WARNING: hehe HOORAH MORE SMUT. I actually feel almost self-conscious writing smut, because apparently a few of my friends have started reading this fanfic. You people know who you are, so if you are reading this… NO JUDGING, KAY?**_

_**p.s. someone asked for Kurt to top, so here goes…**_

* * *

There was no sound but pencils scratching on paper as Kurt and Blaine sat in their dorm that Wednesday morning, studying. Both of them had free period first, and so decided to spend that time to revise in Blaine's dorm room.

Kurt was lying down on his bed, calculus homework in front of him. He sighed heavily. Calculus was tough. Blaine was sitting cross-legged on the floor, papers strewn everywhere, trying to complete a composition for music.

Kurt looked over at Blaine, who was deep in concentration. He scratched out lines, and scrawled furiously across the page, eyebrows furrowed. His tongue was poking out of his mouth, just a tiny bit.

Kurt licked his lips. No, hang on. Work. Kurt shook his head and looked back down at his calculus work. He finished off a few more problems, but he began to glance up at Blaine again. He really should be doing the work, but… oh god, that tongue.

Stop it. Work, remember? Just concentrate. He was lasting well this time, doing his work successfully for a few minutes, but then Blaine scribbled out another line. He must have gotten really annoyed with his composition, because he let out a long groan.

_Oh_. Kurt bit his lip. He couldn't take it any longer. He threw his pencil onto the bed and sank down to the ground, crawling across to where Blaine was sitting, back facing him. Kurt snuck up to Blaine, and plant a long, open-mouthed kiss to his neck. Blaine gasped, and then sighed.

Kurt licked and bit at Blaine's neck, causing him to moan a little. He laughed though, "Gave up on your homework already, have we?"

"Ugh, it's sooo boring." Kurt spoke in a low whisper, "I want to do something exciting."

"You're never going to get any work done if you have this little patience."

Kurt sighed, "oh, just shut up and kiss me."

Blaine laughed, but he turned around, and their lips collided as he wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist. Their lips moved together, and Blaine's tongue slipped out to trace the bottom of Kurt's lip.

Kurt groaned in response and opened his mouth to grant Blaine's tongue entrance. Blaine slipped his tongue inside Kurt's mouth, and mapped out the already-familiar territory. Kurt felt as Blaine's tongue moved alongside with his, and sighed into Blaine's mouth. This got Blaine excited enough to grab Kurt's ass roughly, and pull him forward to meet his own crotch mid-thrust. He grinded their hips together and Kurt moaned at the wonderful friction that it was causing.

Kurt reached his hand down and grabbed at the front of Blaine's pants, which was already tenting. Blaine was apparently just as turned on as Kurt was, and Kurt rubbed the end of Blaine's already hard cock through the material. Blaine moaned and bit down on Kurt's lip, buckling forward into the touch, and that did it for Kurt.

He emitted a low groan, and pulled Blaine up off the floor, dragged his blazer and shirt off his shoulders, and then literally threw him onto the bed. He rid himself of his own shirt before climbing on top of Blaine, wrapping his legs around Blaine's waist.

Kurt grabbed Blaine's wrists and pinned them above his head before thrusting down onto Blaine, letting him feel the erection that was straining against Kurt's school pants.

"Mmm," Kurt said as he leant into Blaine's ear and moaned softly, "Do you like that?"

"You…" Blaine struggled to form a coherent sentence, "fucking tease!"

Kurt just giggled, "You know you love it," Kurt winked at Blaine without realizing that he had just let go of Blaine's hands. Blaine sprung up, and captured Kurt's mouth onto his, blurring the words between their mouths as his hands found their was down to Kurt's ass again.

But Kurt was having none of that. He pushed hard against Blaine's chest, and Blaine fell back onto the bed with a thud.

"No way. _I'm _in charge this time."

Blaine smirked, "yes, sir." He stopped struggling to get a hold of Kurt's butt, "you know, I never thought I'd be so turned on by you wanting to be in charge."

_I'll keep that in mind_, Kurt thought. Then an idea came to his head and he grinned wickedly, "Did I say you could talk?"

"No, sir," Blaine responded, possibly a little too enthusiastically, "sorry, sir."

"Well then," Kurt smirked, "Looks like I'm going to have to teach you a lesson…"

He smiled wickedly before trailing his fingers down Blaine's chest - all the way down his crotch, where a bulge was already growing. He circled the area with his finger, eliciting a soft groan out of Blaine's mouth.

Kurt caught the groan as it was still half way out Blaine's mouth with a rough kiss, and Blaine gladly cut off to let Kurt's tongue slide into his mouth.

Kurt tugged at the hem of Blaine's pants, and Blaine lifted up his waist to let Kurt pull them fully off.

They both rid of their pants and boxers, and Kurt licked at the pre-come that was bubbling at the tip of Blaine's cock.

Kurt licked a straight line all the way up the base of Blaine's cock.

"Ohh, fuck Kurt." Blaine moaned and—

There was a buzzing sound coming from over on Blaine's bedside table.

Kurt groaned as Blaine paused to reach over and grab his phone.

"It's a text from David," Blaine said. Kurt groaned again and flopped down onto the bed next to him.

Blaine flipped open his phone.

_Guys, stop fucking eachother. _

_It's a Tuesday morning, for god's sake. _

_Class starts in 10 minutes._

_- David._

"Damnit." Blaine mumbled as he started to get up, "Come on, we have to go to class."

"Ugh, you know that means we are going to have to have amazing sex tonight to make up for it?" Kurt began to button up his shirt and Blaine pulled up his trousers.

Kurt gathered up his books and Blaine pocketed his phone as he laughed, "I know."

Kurt smiled at Blaine as Blaine held the door open for him. Always a gentleman.

Blaine stood for a moment as Kurt walked past, and whoa- hold on… "Blaine?"

"Yes, baby?" Blaine looked up.

"Stop checking out my butt and get to class."

* * *

"Blaine, is something wrong?" Kurt asked when they were back in his dorm after classes that afternoon.

Blaine's head snapped up, "What? No, nothing."

But Kurt knew him better than that. "No, something's wrong. I can see it in your eyes," Kurt pulled Blaine over to sit on the bed with him, "what is it?"

Blaine looked down at their intertwined hands. He then looked up at Kurt, and Kurt felt his heart drop a little bit at the sad expression in his eyes. His lower lip quivered just a bit as he looked up through those long, dark eyelashes.

"You know how my parents called the other night?" Kurt nodded, "Well… they wanted me to come over tonight."

Kurt blinked, "Oh, Blaine. Are you going to be okay to go?"

Blaine worried his bottom lip. It was no use lying to Kurt, he knew him too well. "To be honest, no," His voice broke a little, "I'm scared, Kurt."

Kurt's heart tore a little bit inside when he saw Blaine looking so miserable. Kurt squeezed his hand gently, "look, honey," Kurt smiled sadly; "I'll go with you."

"No, baby, you don't have to do that."

"Yes, I do. I can see that it's killing you, and it kills me to see you this sad. Let me come, you don't have to do this alone. We can do this together."

Blaine leaned in for a chaste kiss, "You're amazing. Thank you."

* * *

Blaine pulled up the car in the driveway of the house.

"oh my god," Kurt commented as soon as the house came into view, "you _live_ her?"

Blaine laughed, "honey, I board, remember?"

"Right," Kurt said as they hopped out of the car and headed up the front path, toward the huge mansion, "Are you ready for this?"

Blaine knocked on the front door, "not at all."

The woman that opened the door was tall, slender, but beautiful. You could really see where Blaine's looks came from. Blaine had her dark brown curls which were tied into a tight bun, but her eyes were very different. They were grey, almost black against her pale complexion. She had a fake smile fixed on her face.

She smiled half-heartedly as she said hi to Blaine, but then her face fell altogether when she turned to see Kurt standing next to him. She paused for a moment, unsure of what to do, before her husband appeared in the doorway.

Mr Anderson was quite short; shorter than his wife. So Blaine had his height and his eyes… except that his eyes didn't have that sparkle in them that Blaine's did.

They stood there all looking around awkwardly until Blaine broke the silence.

"Mother, father, this is my boyfriend, Kurt Hummel."

That fake smile on his mother's face was back, "I'm Clarisse. This is Phil." She said shortly, before turning on her heel and walking back inside the house, Phil close behind her.

"Listen, this was a bad idea," Blaine said as he turned to face Kurt, "maybe we should go."

"No," Kurt said, grabbing his hand and leading him inside, "We go through with this. You guys need to talk."

They went inside and Blaine sat down on the couch in their living room whilst his mother sat on a chair and his father stood by the mantelpiece.

"So," Blaine's father started. He walked around to stand next to his wife and look directly at Blaine, "What is he doing here?" Phil refused to even look at Kurt, the subject of matter.

"He happens to be my boyfriend," Blaine said simply. Kurt wasn't quite sure what to do, so he was almost glad that Blaine's parents were deliberately trying not to look at him.

"Why have you brought me here?" Blaine asked.

"Well, there was the matter of that money," Clarisse began.

"I can't access it until I'm 18 anyway; I don't see why we can't talk about this another time." Blaine cut in.

"Blaine! Don't you dare interrupt your mother while she is talking!" His dad yelled at him.

"As I was saying," Clarisse shot Blaine a filthy look, "we just don't think you deserve to have this money. Nor are you old enough."

"And certain… other people," Phil narrowed his eyes at Kurt, "might try and use you for it."

Kurt couldn't believe Blaine's parents actually would accuse him of that, but he thought it best to just sit quietly.

Blaine stood up, "HE'S NOT LIKE THAT." He yelled, "WE LOVE EACHOTHER AND HE'S NOT SOME GOLD DIGGING WHORE."

"BLAINE, DON'T YOU YELL AT ME." His Dad was increasing in volume.

Tears were welling up in the corner of Blaine's eyes, "I can't believe you two! You never, ever cared for me!" He looked at his father, "You were always telling me how 'fags' were stupid and filthy, and you thought you could beat it out of me! Well look at me now! I'm with the boy I love and I could never have been happier! And y-you!" He now turned to look at his mother, and his voice was now coming out in broken sobs, "You- you were never there for me! You just stood there and watched as he beat the living crap out of me! YOU WERE NEVER THERE F-FOR ME. AND I N-NEEDED MY MOTHER."

His words were cut short by the sharp sound skin-against-skin, as his father's hand came into contact with his right cheek. Blaine stumbled backwards onto the couch, and winced. His lip started to bleed from the blow and he retreated as he curled up into a tight ball.

Now it was Kurt's turn. He looked at Blaine for a minute, horrified, and then stood up and looked Blaine's father in the face. Kurt was slightly taller than Phil, which Kurt found was quite useful, seeing as he was about to unleash all of his fury on him.

"WHAT KIND OF FATHER ARE YOU?" Kurt yelled, not even caring if Phil was going to slap him, too, "DO YOU EVEN CARE ABOUT YOUR OWN SON? OBVIOUSLY NOT! SEEING AS YOU'RE SO FUCKING PREJUDICE AGAINST GAYS THAT YOU CAN'T EVEN LET YOUR OWN SON BE HAPPY, AND TO THINK THAT HIS OWN MOTHER WOULDN'T EVEN STAND UP FOR HIM! YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED TO TREAT ANYONE LIKE THAT, ESPECIALLY YOUR OWN SON," Kurt let his rage pour down on Phil. That's how mad he was, seeing him make the boy he loved so broken, "I LOVE BLAINE, AND I WOULDN'T CARE IF HE DIDN'T HAVE A DIME IN HIS POCKETS, I WANT HIM TO BE HAPPY AND THAT'S ALL THAT MATTERS TO ME. AND YOU KNOW WHY? BECAUSE I FUCKING LOVE HIM. YOU OBVIOUSLY DON'T FEEL THE SAME, BECAUSE YOU DON'T EVEN SEEM TO CARE."

Blaine was back on his feet now, and he reached to hold Kurt's hand, he spoke quietly but strongly, "mother, father, I don't want to ever see you again. Never fucking call me, or I will get a restraining order of some sort. I am going to go live a happy life with the boy I love, and you can't do shit about it. I hope you have a fan-fucking-tastic life." Blaine said bitterly.

He pulled Kurt out of the room and out of the house before slamming closed the front door. They went straight to the car, and Kurt got into the driver's seat. Before starting the ignition, he turned to Blaine.

"Are you okay?" He asked Blaine as he stroked the blood off the corner of Blaine's mouth with his thumb.

Blaine was still in tears, but he smiled up at Kurt, "I think, for once in my life, I can actually be happy."

"Good," Kurt couldn't help but smile in return, "I want you to be happy."

Blaine laughed, "So I gathered, from that little speech in there." he sighed, "thank you so much for coming, I couldn't have done it without you."

"You're welcome," Kurt leaned in for a kiss.

"I love you," Blaine stated when they broke apart.

"I love you too, baby." Kurt thought for a moment, and then giggled, "Damn, so much for amazing sex tonight."

Blaine looked at the clock on the dashboard and then smiled, "8:30. We still got time."

* * *

_**Nice and long to make up for the wait. I'm sorry that I keep apologizing; I will try and get better. Look forward to more one-shots soon, though.**_

_**Also, I'm hoping there are some Starkid fans reading this, otherwise nobody would have gotten my Starship "Calculus was tough" reference at the beginning there. ;)**_

_**Please review, xxx**_


	13. Slipped my mind

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. Blaine and Kurt belong to Glee, while the rest of the characters belong to the amazingness of CP Coulter.**_

_**Author's note: Geez, It's been two weeks. I'm sorry. I've written 2 other stories (2 chapters for one), so go check them out, because that's why this is so late. One of them, "Changes," is a Brittana fic, and I still have one more chapter to go. The other one, "Gold in your eyes," I really like, so do go read :)**_

_**Anyways, thanks for the lovely reviews, so you know what to do; read, review and enjoy!**_

* * *

"Wake up, wake up, WAKE UP!" Kurt felt Blaine jump right on top of him, affectively waking him up. The wind was blown out of his chest as Blaine let his whole weight fall on him. Blaine bounced and then nuzzled Kurt's neck. Kurt groaned and rolled over.

He could practically hear Blaine rolling his eyes, "Come on! You have to get up!" There was a mumble coming from Reed's bed.

"Blainey, I love you, but it's a Saturday morning," Kurt grumbled, "let me get my beauty sleep. Why do I have to get up anyway?" He opened his eyes to look up at Blaine groggily, whose mop of curls were in disarray, and his eyes were lit up with excitement.

Blaine looked at his disbelievingly. He raised his eyebrows, "You really haven't remembered, have you?"

"Remembered what?" Kurt was a little impatient now.

Blaine smiled, "It's your birthday, silly!"

Kurt sat up so quickly, he felt the blood rush to his head and was momentarily lightheaded. _Oh._

Reed sat up from his bed, "How the hell could you forget your own birthday?"

Kurt looked just as surprised as Reed had that he had forgotten, "Ahh… whoops. Must have slipped my mind."

"Slipped your mind?" Blaine smirked, "Come on, just get up!"

Blaine grabbed Kurt by the hand, and yanked him out of bed. Kurt laughed as Blaine twirled him around on the spot, and then pulled him into a hug and a light kiss.

Kurt's hands flew to his mouth and his eyes opened wide.

"What is it?" Blaine asked.

"Ugh, morning breath!"

Blaine laughed loudly as Kurt rushed into the bathroom.

* * *

"Ugh, why do I have to wear this stupid thing anyway?"

The twins giggle as they led a confused Kurt out of his dorm room. Kurt was fumbling with the tie of the blindfold that they had just put on him.

"Stop it!" Evan was laughing, "It's meant to be a surprise!"

Kurt moaned, "I don't like surprises- Ow!"

Ethan squeezed him hard on the arm, "Geez just chill. You're almost there." The twins took one of Kurt's arms each, and led him down the stairs.

"Great, I'm blindfolded and being taken down stairs by the tweedles." Kurt commented sarcastically.

The twins ignored him. Ethan cleared his throat, "okay we're here." Evan said as he began to take off the strip of material that was tied around his eyes.

Kurt blinked for a moment, taking in the surroundings. He raised an eyebrow in disbelief, "You have GOT to be kidding me."

Kurt was standing in the entrance hall of Windsor house. The room was decorated with an abundance of streamers and balloons. There was a huge banner tied across the doorway that said "Happy 18th Birthday, Kurt." Kurt didn't even know where they got all these decorations from, but he had a suspicion that the twins had something to do with it.

When Kurt tore his eyes away from the roof littered with decorations, he saw what was decorating the tables and couches. Kurt nearly turned around an stormed back into his room right then.

The coffee table and rug in the centre of the room were _covered _in coffee cups. Every surface was covered with a small, medium or large Starbucks coffee cups, each filled with boiling hot coffee. Kurt rolled his eyes. This was _definitely_ the twins' doing.

A bubble of laughter erupted from the room as Kurt made a face, "You have GOT to be kidding me."

Blaine walked forward, a visible smile on his face. Kurt blinked at him before turning and slapping one of the twins on the arm, he didn't know which one, but he didn't care. They would pay somehow.

"Ouch!" yelled Ethan, jumping back. "What did we do?" Evan asked with an innocent smile.

"Really, you guys?" Kurt said in a sarcastic tone, "You're starting THIS again? I though you stopped ages ago!"

"What?" Ethan grinned, "It was so much fun seeing your expression every morning, and that was just _priceless_." Another round of giggles came from the surrounding Windsors, "I don't know why we stopped."

Blaine came up and hugged Kurt, either to stop him from hitting anyone else, or just to hug him.

Reed bounded forward, almost slipping as he went, and grabbed Kurt's hand.

He glared at Blaine, "Come on, you get him nearly every night. It's our turn!" Blaine shrugged and let go of Kurt, and Reed started dragging Kurt towards the games hall, "It's present time!" Kurt laughed at how over-excited Reed was.

As they entered, there were various presents scattering the floor, and Reed dragged Kurt by the hand to go over and sit in the centre of all the presents.

After Kurt was seated, the rest of the Windsor residents sat in a circle around him. Almost instantly, David placed a smallish, nicely wrapped box in front of where Kurt was sitting.

"It's a good thing your birthday's on a Sunday, otherwise Blaine would have stolen you away whenever you were free," David winked as Kurt began to untie the silver ribbon. Kurt then tore the wrapping paper away.

Inside, nestled in a few layers of tissue paper, was a set of bedazzling tools. "Oh, they're beautiful," Kurt said as he picked up the tools and turned them in his hands lovingly.

David grinned awkwardly, "You mentioned you needed a new set last week."

"I love it," Kurt smiled at him, "thank you, David."

"Ok! Ours next!" Evan leapt forward and shoved a rather large box right under Kurt's nose. Kurt giggled before thanking him and taking the present graciously.

After opening the present, he found that the twins had given him a shiny, brand new…

"A scooter?" Kurt raised his eyebrows, "really?"

"Hey!" Ethan jumped in to defend the toy, "don't diss the scooter. We thought you needed to wake up a bit more, and enjoy life!"

"And the cups of coffee weren't enough for that?" Kurt mumbled.

""What?"

Kurt smiled, "oh, nothing. Thanks guys."

Next was Reed's present, who gave him a beautiful Chanel bag and several expensive looking scarves.

Wes got Kurt a new pair of Doc Martins, Dwight got him some ray ban sunglasses, and even Han got him a new phone.

Kurt was shocked at how expensive all these gifts were, but all his friends assured him that it was 'barely anything', Han said that "The phone was very last month anyway, I would prefer to use a more up-do-date technological phone anyway."

Kurt marvelled that they had so much money that they could spend on things like presents.

At last, Blaine's was the last present left, but he got him what looked like three different presents.

Kurt made to open the first one, but just when he was about to undo the ribbon, he felt Blaine's hand hold his own, effectively stopping him.

He looked up at Blaine, and was surprised to see Blaine was a deep shade of crimson, and looked extremely embarrassed.

He was about to ask Blaine what was wrong before Blaine said sheepishly, "You might want to open that one a little later tonight."

Blaine ducked his head as an outburst of cat-calls and whistles came from the surrounding boys, and Kurt giggled a bit before blushing and setting the first package aside.

He reached for the second present and unwrapped it caringly, he peered in the present, and all he saw was the tiniest glint of silver. He pulled away some more of the tissue paper, and revealed a tiny little diamond in the shape of a love heart.

Kurt gasped, "Is it…"

"Real?" Blaine smiled, "yes."

"Wow" Kurt breathed, simply staring at the tiny jewel.

Blaine picked up the gem, and then looked at Kurt, "give me your hand."

Kurt looked surprised, but held out his hand anyway. Blaine was looking at the ring he had given Kurt a few months earlier.

Kurt didn't know what he was doing at first, but then Blaine held Kurt's hand in his, and placed the jewel _inside_ the ring.

There was a small space in between the vines of the ring that Kurt hadn't noticed before, but by the way the crystal heart slotted right into it, Kurt figured that it must have been made to go there.

Blaine was smiling, "The heart came with the ring, but I wanted to give it to you on your birthday, to make it more special… Now you can look at it and always think of me, and know that you have all of my heart with you, wherever you go."

Kurt bit his lip, holding back the tears that were forming in his eyes, but was snapped out of the moment when Reed yelled out, "Okay, next present!"

Kurt laughed, but took the last small gift off the floor. He took off the tape, and almost jumped when something metal and heavy fell out the bottom.

Blaine laughed, "sorry, I'm not the best at wrapping."

Kurt picked up the object off the floor.

"…keys? What are they for?"

"Okay, well you know how I recently inherited some money?" Kurt nodded, "well, I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and I decided to put some of the money to good use."

Kurt was staring at him, wide-eyed, him mouth hanging open in a small 'o'

"I bought us a place to move into once we've finished here. You'll love it, it's in New York city, and we have the penthouse, so there's an amazing view all across the city, and I figured you could study in one of the nearby acting school, and I'll find a job there, too."

Tears were now streaming down Kurt's face, and he looked lovingly into Blaine's eyes. He mouthed the words _I love you_ before leaning into kiss Blaine tenderly.

One of the twins made a gagging sound, effectively cutting their kiss short.

Reed giggled before taking captive of Kurt's hand again, "Come on, love birds. It's only morning, you still have the whole day ahead of you."

* * *

_**That wasn't quite as long as I wanted it to be, but I'm splitting Kurt's birthday up into 3 different chapters, so I should be uploading again quite soon.**_

_**Reviews, please :) xx**_


	14. A Birthday Lunch

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. Blaine and Kurt belong to Glee, while the rest of the characters belong to the amazingness of CP Coulter.**_

_**Author's note: A HUGE THANKYOU TO REDBUTTERFLY96 WHO SUBMITTED THE 100**__**th**__** REVIEW! AND A HUGE THANKS TO EVERYONE ELSE, I COULDN'T HAVE DONE IT WITHOUT YOU.  
Okay so I know, I'm terrible at keeping promises. Stuff gets in the way; essays, work, sickness, events, etc. All I can do is ask for your patience, and I will try my best to upload the next chapter quicker.**_

* * *

"I'll just have a salad, thanks," Kurt smiled as the waiter nodded and took down his order.

Blaine had his arm around Kurt's waist, and they were enjoying a nice lunch at their old favourite restaurant, Breadstix, with the New Directions group.

Tina sighed, "We do miss you at McKinley, Kurt."

"It's true," Rachel chimed in, "I have no competition for the lead rolls now!"

Mercedes glared at her, before turning and beaming at Kurt, "You ever coming back, Boo?"

Kurt sighed. They had discussed this before, and no matter how many times they talked about it, Kurt felt hurt every time. It was like there was some invisible blow to his heart, and he wanted to run out of the room crying. That's how much he missed McKinley. He really wanted to go back, and would give anything to return, but Karofsky…

"I'm all for it," Blaine interrupted his thoughts, "I mean, if it weren't for Karofsky and all, I would take him back to McKinley myself."

Santana sighed, "well good luck with that, cos Karofsky ain't going nowhere. I was talking to him the other day."

Finn raised an eyebrow, "since when do you and Karofsky talk?"

"Since I need somewhere to release my sexual frustration. Hey, don't you dare judge. I gots to get my mack on somehow and all of you guys are taken. Except for wheels, but I just can't be bothered to reach that low." She glanced at Artie, "no offence."

"None taken."

"Guys," Kurt said, "I miss you. A lot. But I can't go back, you know that. Dalton is hard, but let's face it, it's safer, and everyone's nicer."

The rest of the group didn't take the discussion any further, but Kurt still couldn't help but feel a little unhappy.

* * *

Blaine held the door open for Kurt as he walked out from the restaurant, arm in arm with Mercedes. Everyone went back over to get in the car, but a tug on his arm from Mercedes told him that she wanted a private word.

He let her drag him over to the footpath beside the restaurant; he turned around to find Mercedes looking him straight in the eye, this odd, almost pained expression on her face.

Before he could ask, he noticed there were a few tears welling up in the corners of her eyes.

"Cedes?" he used her old nickname, "what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry," she blubbered, "It's just… it's so weird without you there, boo. I miss you so much, and us Glee kids feel slightly more exposed, for some reason. I mean, we've gotten slushied a little less since you transferred, but you were setting an example for us, and we all felt proud when you were around."

"Oh, darling" Kurt pulled her into a tight hug, and was surprised to see that he was now quite a lot taller than she was. Huh, maybe he was hitting another growth spurt. He could feel the pools in his eyes as he looked into her huge, sparkling brown ones. "I wish I could, but you know I can't. It's… not safe."

Mercedes sniffed, "if Karofsky left, would you come back?" She looked up at him through those huge glassy eyes.

He glanced over at Blaine, "… I don't think so." Mercedes looked torn, which broke Kurt's heart a little. He tried to explain, but found himself tongue-tied, "I… I just… well…"

"I get it," Mercedes said knowingly, cutting him off, "you're in love."

Kurt bit his lip, "thank you," he whispered.

"It's fine, baby." She laughed, "It's easy to see that you're in love. He looks at you like he is ready to do anything to protect you. You look at him with so much smitten in your eyes that Brittany has started calling you a kitten instead of a dolphin. You guys are connected, it's easy to see. It's like there's some sort of invisible string between you two, and you always have to move around together to stay attached."

Kurt smiled, "I love you, 'Ced. You know that."

She grinned and bundled him up into a big warm hug. "I love you too, boo. Never forget it."

Linking arms, the two best friends walked back to the car together.

* * *

On the drive back home, Blaine nudged at Kurt's neck with his nose.

"You're adorable," Kurt said, giggling.

"Not as adorable as you," Blaine said, lunging over to poke Kurt in the ribs. Kurt squealed in delight and squirmed around in his seat.

"No… fair!" Kurt exclaimed, gasping for air, "you know I'm ticklish!"

Blaine smiled with an 'i-told-you-so' expression on his face, "adorable," he repeated simply.

"Dudes, could you keep it down back there?" Finn said from the driver's seat.

Puck was sitting next to him on the passenger's side, "yeah, no sex while we're in the car," he turned around and grinned wickedly, before turning back around and occupying Finn with a "which girl's hotter" game.

Blaine was expecting Kurt to comeback with some witty sarcastic comment, but instead he sighed heavily, which made Blaine instantly worried. "I know that sigh. What's wrong?"

Kurt leaned his head against the window, "I don't know. It's just hard… Mercedes was telling me how much she missed me back at McKinley, and…"

"You miss them." Blaine said.

"Well, yeah." He blinked away a few tears.

"Then go back."

Kurt looked over at Blaine in shock, "what?"

"You heard what I said, you should go back. The guys would find some way to protect you, even if it means forming a barricade around you like Puckerman suggested."

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand to stop him talking, "I know. And I do trust them, but there are actually lots of reasons why I can't go back. While I do miss my friends, I have made so many new friends at Dalton. I couldn't leave Reed on his own; I don't think he'd last a day without breaking something. And what would the twins do when they no longer have someone who gets pissed off easily enough to yell at them every day? The work is harder, but I like the challenge… And it wasn't just Karofsky. I was openly gay, which means I had a lot of enemies, ones I may not even know of," Blaine squeezed his hand understandingly, "I couldn't walk round a corner without being scared of who might throw a Slushie in my face. I would jump every single time a locker closed, for fear of another football played coming to beat me up. I'm not just safe at Dalton, I _feel _safe at Dalton. And…"

"And what?" Blaine urged.

"And I don't think I'd be able to last a whole day without you." Kurt leaned into kiss Blaine with enthusiasm.

Blaine began to kiss back, equalling his level of enthusiasm. He moved against Kurt, and held the back of his neck with both hands. Kurt strained against the seatbelt to get closer to Blaine as their tongues slided together, and began to run his hands through Blaine's dark curls—

"Hey!" Puck was grinning, "What did I say about not having sex while we're in the car?"

* * *

_**Again, that was really short. But I'm just trying to get it updated quickly, even if that means only a short chapter. I'll try my best to upload again soon. Thank you for the reviews, love you all.**_


	15. The Third Gift

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. Blaine and Kurt belong to Glee, while the rest of the characters belong to the amazingness of CP Coulter.**_

_**Author's note: I know, I have a different excuse for my lateness every time. But this one is really long, so it took a while to write. Please bear with me, I don't think I can promise more than an update every two weeks, but I'll try my best. Please review! Xx**_

_**Well I think you guys are used to spontaneous smut, but I'll warn you anyway. SMUT :D**_

* * *

Kurt snuggled deeper into Blaine's arms and looked contently around the room. All of his Dalton friends were scattered around the room, watching a movie together to spend time with Kurt on the night of his birthday. Some of them were on the couches, legs and arms spilling onto the carpet, as others lounged across the floor. Kurt could feel the smile dancing on his lips as he thought to himself; only a year ago, he was miserable. He didn't feel safe, and he thought there would never be anyone out there for him.

Kurt looked up at Blaine, who was watching the screen intently. Blaine's hazel eyes flickered as the television moved, and Kurt looked at them with the utmost happiness. Then he felt his pocket buzz, and whipped out his phone to get a message from Mercedes.

_Hey boo,  
Lol, I realized I never actually said Happy Birthday to you today.  
Happy Birthday :)  
Kay, I'm good now.  
How's that little Blaine of yours doing? He better be treating you right ;)  
Love you x  
- M_

Kurt grinned and looked at Blaine again. He then pressed the 'reply' button on his phone.

_Haha, oh M, how I love you ;)  
Blaine's really good, of course he's treating me right-_

Kurt sat and thought for a moment before typing the next line.

_Hey, can I just ask…  
I do love Blaine, but I don't think I've ever actually told you that I do.  
How were you so sure?  
Love xx  
- K_

He put his phone back in his pocket and only watched 5 minutes of the movie before receiving a response.

_Hah, you caught me.  
Well… you know how you had that little thing with Finn when you first met him? And then with Sam?  
With both of them, you simply threw yourself at them. You practically forced Finn to live with you, and tried to get Sam to sing a duet with you.  
I knew Blaine was different because… you were different. You were constantly blushing at the mention of his name, when you were around him, you didn't assert yourself like you did with the others, you just got all flustered.  
I guess I knew when you met him. I knew that he was something different for you.  
But all fluffiness aside, you better tell him that if he ever hurts by boo, I'll come up to his little private school, and personally kick his blazer covered ass ;)  
xx  
- M_

Kurt laughed out loud at that line, and snapped his phone shut. He could feel Blaine's lips against his ear.

"What's so funny?" Blaine whispered the query right onto Kurt's neck, making Kurt shiver slightly.

Kurt turned so that his lips were now facing Blaine's, "oh, nothing. Just a text from Cedes."

Before Kurt had time to take a breath, Blaine's lips were on his.

The kiss started out soft, just like a prolonged peck. But then Blaine started to move his lips. Their lips moved together in unison, grazing against each other's as Kurt and Blaine breathed the other one's scent in. Blaine's tongue came out, and slid into Kurt's mouth, and Kurt responded by twisting his own in Blaine's. The kiss became more heated, and Kurt moved his chest forward, touching Blaine's. His fingers stroked up Blaine's spine, and twined into his hair, Blaine's hands held onto Kurt's hips, moving them forward towards his own. Their breath grew more ragged, and Kurt grasped at Blaine's neck, seeking more bodily contact between them.

Just then, Reed flicked on the light, and the kiss broke. Kurt settled into Blaine's neck, and Blaine giggled at the fact that some hot make-out session just went down, and none of the other Windsor's noticed. Kurt licked his lips, almost longing for more of a kiss, but then he felt Blaine move from underneath him. He sat up, and Blaine heaved himself off the couch.

Blaine looked around at the group of boys dispersed around the room, "Do you guys mind if I… borrow Kurt for a bit? I just wanted to… talk to him about something." The wink at the end of that statement suggested differently.

Everyone took one look at Kurt's already dishevelled chocolate brown hair and raised their eyebrows. They all sneered and various people wolf-whistled.

"Hey, you can have him all night." Dave grinned.

"Yeah, we don't mind," Wes laughed, "Just don't be too loud." He finished with a wink.

Kurt covered his red face with his hands before Blaine spun around, grabbed his hand and pulled him up to his room.

* * *

"I love the ring, just by the way," Kurt was admiring the silver band around his finger after Blaine had seated him on the large four-poster bed in the middle of his room.

Blaine was rummaging around in his too-large closet, and Kurt heard his voice drift out, "I thought you might," Kurt didn't have to see Blaine's face to know he was smirking.

Kurt laughed, "Stop being so smug, I'd love anything you gave me."

Blaine emerged from the cupboard with his wooden guitar in one hand, and what Kurt recognized to be the third present in the other.

As Blaine walked over to the bed, he tossed the present to the side, and then grabbed the desk stool. He sat down, and began to tune his guitar.

"Guitar?" Kurt prompted, even though he was grinning from ear to ear.

Blaine leaned to the hollow in the guitar to listen more carefully to the string, twisting the peg as he did so, "Yeah, just another birthday present."

"Another one? Geez." Kurt laughed, "Blaine Everett Anderson, you are going to turn me into a spoiled brat," he scolded.

Blaine finished tuning the guitar, and looked up at Kurt with a smile, "Just be quite and listen,"

With that, he began to strum out a rhythm on the strings, and Kurt watched his fingers glide across the frets.

_For you, there'll be no more crying,  
For you, the sun will be shining,  
And I feel that when I'm with you,  
It's alright, I know it's right_

Kurt felt those tears again, as they welled up in his eyes and spilled out onto his cheeks.

_To you, I'll give the world  
to you, I'll never be cold  
'Cause I feel that when I'm with you  
,It's alright, I know it's right  
.And the songbirds are singing,  
Like they know the score,_

At this line, Blaine looked up from his guitar, tears in his eyes, and looked straight at Kurt.

_And I love you, I love you, I love you,  
Like never before.  
And I wish you all the love in the world,  
But most of all, I wish it from myself._

Blaine had a faint smile touching on his lips, and Kurt looked at his lovingly and returned the smile.

_And the songbirds keep singing,  
Like they know the score,  
And I love you, I love you, I love you,  
Like never before, like never before._

Blaine looked directly into Kurt's eyes. His green-blue eyes were glistening with water, and they twinkled as the liquid caught the moonlight filtering through the window.

Kurt's voice was a little broken, "That was beautiful."

Blaine placed his guitar on the ground, "Yeah, I thought you would think it was. It really explains how I feel about you. Every word of it is true, you know. I just thought that maybe I should just reinforce my feelings through song, you know? It took me a while to pick a song, I was thinking of doing one of your favourites, but then I thought if I ruined it, you'd kill me. I chose Fleetwood Mac, because while they may be a bit of a cliché band to play to the person you love, their songs-"

"Blaine?"

Blaine stopped rambling, "Mm?"

Kurt smiled again, "just shut up and kiss me."

Blaine instantly latched his mouth onto Kurt's, all passion and intensity pouring out through their clashing lips and long moans.

Blaine moved away, and Kurt heaved out a sigh.

"Bloody hell, just fuck me already."

Blaine laughed at Kurt's growing impatience, but he hurried back over and placed a small packaged in Kurt's hands. Kurt opened his eyes to note that Blaine had gone over to retrieve that third present that had been lying on the end of the bed.

Kurt knew he had the power to just throw away the parcel and just take Blaine right there, but the hopeful look on Blaine's face and his own curiosity got the better of him.

"I thought now would be the right time to give you this," Blaine nodded toward Kurt's hands as he started to tear away the wrapping paper.

Kurt sighed as he pulled off the paper, what could be appropriate to give to someone right before they're about to have sex? Then it snapped.

Kurt pulled out the object. _Oh._

He held it up to look at it properly. _Ooh wow._

Kurt raised his eyebrows. There was a moment of shock for Kurt, and burning curiosity for Blaine. Then Kurt burst out into a fit of giggles, and Blaine smiled sheepishly.

Kurt turned the pink fluffy handcuffs over in his hand, and covered his mouth with the other hand. Whether to stop him laughing or gasping, he wasn't quite sure.

"I couldn't help myself," Blaine began to explain, "I saw it and just…" he closed his eyes.

Seeing the vulnerable, almost horny side of Blaine sent tingles straight down to Kurt's cock.

Kurt was surprised that he was so turned on, but all the same, he practically attacked Blaine's mouth with his own, ripping Blaine's shirt over his head.

He remembered back to that little 'in charge' kink that Blaine had, and pulled Blaine's wrists up to the post of the bed, handcuffing them there.

Kurt licked a straight line up Blaine's small trail of Blaine's chest hair, and then brought his lips up to Blaine's ear. "Well, someone's been a _very _naughty boy. I think you need to learn some discipline," he growled.

Blaine bit his lips, and Kurt began to work at his neck, biting and sucking so that there would be a dark mark there in the morning.

Kurt nibbled down Blaine's chest and stomach, pausing to graze over each of his nipples with his teeth.

Kurt yanked his own scarf and top off before moving down to work off Blaine's jeans. He pulled them down slowly, making sure to softly brush against Blaine's skin with his hands.

After completely getting rid of Blaine's pants, Kurt pulled down his boxer's and licked a circled around the head of Blaine's already half-hard cock, eliciting a gasp out of Blaine's mouth.

Kurt then went straight for it, nearly swallowing Blaine's member whole, and Blaine gurgled at the sudden action. Kurt began to bob up and down on Blaine, using his hand to stroke the area that he couldn't reach.

Kurt could feel Blaine coming undone underneath him, and knew that he was close to the edge, but he was having none of that.

Kurt pulled off Blaine completely, and Blaine groaned. "You are such a fucking tease!"

Kurt leaned right over so that his lips were touching Blaine's, "Uh- I don't remember giving you permission to talk."

Blaine didn't respond, only writhed a little, staring, unblinking, at Kurt's mouth.

Kurt smiled and licked his lips, slowly, deliberately, "That's better. Now I am going to ride you, and you are going to fucking like it."

Blaine had to bite his lip to keep himself from what probably would have been a scream of some sort.

Kurt got up, and removed his own pants. He then sauntered over to get the lube out of Blaine's top draw, and came back, squeezing some of the liquid onto his own fingers.

He grinned wickedly at Blaine, and then turned around to face away from him. He bent over, making sure to give Blaine the best view, and slid his finger into his own ass.

He slowly started to move his finger in and out, eventually adding a second and third finger, scissoring in and out of the hole. He heard Blaine whimpering, and then after groaning, Blaine began to talk, "fuck, Kurt, can I?"

Kurt stopped, pulled his finger out, and turned back to look at Blaine, "Oh, did you want to?"

Blaine was staring at Kurt, and Kurt noticed that Blaine's cock was fully hard, and starting to purple. There was pre-come bubbling out of the tip, and Blaine sighed, "_fuck, yes._"

Kurt's wicked grin was back, "I think you forget who's in charge here. And I never told you that you could talk. Looks like we'll have to take some further action."

Kurt bent over to pick up his discarded scarf off the floor, and then made his way over to Blaine. He climbed onto the bed and straddled Blaine, being sure to place his own cock right in front of Blaine's mouth.

Sliding his own naked body against Blaine a little as he did, he wrapped the scarf around Blaine's mouth and tied it tightly at the back.

"There." Kurt said with a satisfied smile, "now we can get down to business."

He moved down Blaine's body, and positioned Blaine's throbbing cock up with his entrance.

Kurt paused for a second, barely touching his ass to Blaine's cock, and Blaine struggled against the handcuffs to move his hips up towards Kurt.

Without further warning, Kurt slammed himself down onto Blaine, and felt Blaine's cock as it went all the way inside his ass. He yelled out, and heard a muffled scream come from Blaine's mouth.

Kurt placed his hands on Blaine's chest, and began to move up and down, making a pace as he thrusted down onto Blaine's cock.

They both created a rhythm, gasping and groaning with each stroke. Blaine's muffled groans coming out with every blow.

Even though he was tied down, Blaine managed to twist around to hit Kurt's prostate.

Kurt only gasped Blaine's name, and then Blaine came loose.

Kurt felt the warm, sticky substance fill him on the inside. Kurt then came undone too, and was soon spilling out all over Blaine's stomach, and his own.

His legs felt like jelly, and he pulled himself off Blaine and collapsed on top of Blaine, gasping for air.

Both of their bodies were covered in a layer of sweat, and they both lay panting for a while, and then Kurt remembered that he still had Blaine all tied up.

He quickly uncuffed Blaine's wrists, and then untied the scarf from around his head.

After throwing the objects aside, he puddled onto Blaine's chest again, not having any energy to do anything else.

Blaine couldn't talk for a solid five minute, but then managed to pant a sentence.

"…well, fuck."

* * *

_**There you go, a really long chapter with a shitload of fluff and smut. The song I used was "Songbird" by Fleetwood Mac, otherwise known as 'that love song that Santana sung to Brittany.'**_

_**I hope you enjoyed that, please review, and I'll see you soon. x**_


	16. Prom Plans

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. Blaine and Kurt belong to Glee, while the rest of the characters belong to the amazingness of CP Coulter.**_

_**Author's note: Oh god, I am so sorry. It's been over a month! I do apologize sincerely, I did not mean to leave it this much. I've been so busy lately; I have literally not had a single day free in the last month. I will try and get back into my updating-every-fortnight routine if I can.**_

_**So much has happened in the last few weeks, and long story short, I'm not talking to my friend, and I'm trying to sort things with my boyfriend. That's my excuse for not having written in so long.**_

_**Oh. And there's smut, just so you know.**_

_**Anyway, thank you so much for your patience and reviews, please do leave more :) hopefully see you soon xx**_

* * *

"So. Any plans for prom?" Kurt was walking down the hall next to Reed as they went to class that Friday morning.

Posters were starting to appear around the school for Dalton's prom, which was coming up in a week's time, and the fair that was happening a week after prom.

There was already a buzz and the entire atmosphere of Dalton was lifted. Everyone was excted for prom, and you could tell.

Kurt sighed in response to Reed, "Yeah… I don't know, Blaine hasn't asked me yet."

"What?" Reed was astonished, "Well, maybe he just hasn't gotten around to it yet. Trust me, he'll ask soon."

"Mmm," Kurt nodded half-heartedly. "What about you? Have you locked in a date yet?" Kurt asked because he knew Reed was gay, but he wasn't sure if he knew any other gay guys.

There obviously weren't any girls at Dalton, so the students who weren't gay were allowed to invite along a date if they wanted to. A lot of the guys asked girls from their sister school, Dobry hall, to go along with them.

"Mm, no." Reed looked a little disheartened, "But I don't think I know any guys well enough to go with one. Do you reckon you could ask one of your McKinley girls to come along with me?"

Kurt's eyes lit up, "Of course! Oh my goodness, that would be so much fun! I'll ask Mercedes, and we can all go together!"

Reed smiled "Oh, yeah I love Mercedes. She's lovely."

Kurt parted with Reed to go to Maths class, "Yeah, see you after class."

"See you!" Reed responded from down the hall.

* * *

"Kurt," Liam turned to face him as he whispered.

Kurt groaned internally. What did he want now? "Yes?" he hissed back.

"Do you have a date to the prom?"

Kurt couldn't believe his ears.

"Laim, I have Blaine! Are you absolutely blind? You told me you weren't gay!" Kurt was whispering harshly.

Liam laughed, "Okay Kurt, just calm down. I wasn't going to ask you, and fyi I am straight. I was just wondering."

"Oh." Kurt pulled a face, "sorry."

"Nah, that's okay."

"So, who are you going with?" Kurt asked to be polite.

"Nah, I'm not going." Liam responded.

"Oh, why not?"

Liam shrugged, "I don't really see the point in it."

"That's disappointing." Kurt was a _little _sympathetic, "Are you coming to the fair afterwards?"

There was an odd expression on Liam's face that Kurt didn't quite understand, "yeah… yeah I am."

Kurt was a little confused, but after a moment of silence he tried to make small talk, "So what school did you go to before coming here?"

Liam looked a little scared, and he completely changed the subject, "You going out with Blaine tonight?"

Kurt was a stunned at the way he suddenly seemed to nervous and had changed the topic, but he answered anyway, "Umm… yeah, I think so."

After a moment, Kurt tried again, "Did you come to Dalton for a reason?"

Liam's jaw went ridged as his teeth clenched, "I have to go."

He got up, picked up his books and walked straight out of the classroom, even though there was still 10 minutes before the lesson finished. Kurt stared after him in shock.

The teacher looked at the door, and then over to Kurt, "Kurt, why did Liam just leave my class?"

Kurt was astounded, "I have no idea."

* * *

"Blaine?" David watched as his friend paced back and forth in the room, "are you okay?"

"Yeah. Fine- Just- Yeah I'm fine." Blaine muttered, continuing to pace.

"Are you sure you're not going crazy or something?" David raised his eyebrows.

Blaine stopped pacing, "Nah, I'm just psyching myself out, that's all. I'm asking Kurt to the prom soon, and I need to make sure everything goes according to plan. If one little thing goes wrong, then the entire night will go out of whack. And I can't believe I've left it so late, but I just needed a day that would be perfect to be close enough that Kurt's on edge, but far enough away so that he won't think I'm not going to ask him. I hope that-"

"Blaine." David cut him off, "Seriously man, you get ridiculously talkative when you are nervous." He went over to give Blaine a small massage on the shoulders, "You'll be fine, just relax."

Blaine stopped tensing a little bit, but was still muttering when he walked to his bedroom.

Kurt opened the door and walked into the Windsor house in his usual 'bitch, I'm fabulous' manor.

"Oh, hey Kurt." David said, settling down onto one of the couches.

"Hi!" Kurt said, a little breathless.

"What's up with you?"

"Oh," Kurt panted, "I had to run away from the twins, they somehow got back their nerf guns that I confiscated from them last week… and confiscating them in the first place pretty much means that I am number one victim."

"So what are you doing back here?" David asked.

"I thought I'd come back just for lunch before returning for my afternoon class," Kurt replied.

"Oh okay, well Blaine's in his bedroom if you want him."

Kurt began walking up the stairs, "Okay, thanks Dave."

* * *

Blaine head Kurt's footsteps from outside the door and set the phone back down on his bedside table.

There was a light knock on the door before it creaked open and Kurt's head appeared.

"Mind if I come in?"

Blaine smiled, "not at all," he gestured to the bed.

Kurt skipped over, and sat at the head of Blaine's bed, crossing his legs.

"So, why are you back here? Don't you have an afternoon class?" Blaine asked as he went to lie down on the bed and put his head on Kurt's lap.

Kurt began to run his hands through the thick curly dark hair beneath him, "I came back to have lunch here," Kurt then slid his hand under the top of Blaine's shirt, running his hand down Blaine's chest, "…and maybe some dessert."

Blaine's eyes were closed, but he grinned, "mmm, dessert sounds good."

Blaine rolled around and pulled himself up on his arms before kissing Kurt on one eyelid, then the other, then another kiss on each cheek, and finally one on his lips.

"I have a feeling we'll be skipping straight to it," Kurt commented a few seconds before kissing Blaine's nose, and then went straight into a French kiss.

Their kiss lengthened, and Blaine's tongue playfully battled with Kurt's. Kurt's hand began to make its way up Blaine's shirt, as he unzipped Kurt's pants.

He tugged off the trousers and went straight to work at Kurt's cock. Blaine licked all the way around, up and down Kurt's member, being sure to go slowly and carefully just to tease him that little bit more.

Blaine began to suck, and he swirled his tongue around the head. He was soon bobbing up and down on Kurt's cock, getting deeper and deeper. By the time his mouth was going all the way to Kurt's balls, Kurt's hands were twisted in his sweaty, curly hair, and Kurt panted out "Blaine- holy fuck… I'm going to… fuck… come-ohhhh fuck fuck fuck-now."

"Hang on," Blaine pulled him mouth off Kurt with a small pop, Kurt complaining a little, and went over to get the condom and lube.

Soon enough, in what seemed to be a daily routine now; Blaine was pushing in and out of Kurt, Kurt making exasperated groans with each stroke. Kurt was lying back on his bed, legs wrapped around Blaine's waist, with Blaine kneeling on the bed fucking him.

Blaine twisted around to hit Kurt's prostate, and with a loud scream of "HOLY FUCK BLAINE," Kurt was coming everywhere. Blaine was coming, too, and they both collapsed into a sweaty heap on the bed.

Blaine looked at Kurt, flushed and sweaty from their amazing sex, and brushed a strand of hair away from his face.

"I love you," Blaine said, just for good measure.

Kurt hummed in contentment, "You're a fucking god. How could I not love you?"

* * *

"So a weird thing happened before lunch," Kurt was telling Blaine as they walked to their afternoon class together, "I was in maths, talking to Liam, and then when I asked him about where he went before Dalton, he got all tensed, and then ended up just walking right out of class."

"He seems to me a really odd guy." Blaine made a face.

"Yeah," Kurt responded, "I just find there's something really suspicious about him."

They arrived in front of Kurt's classroom.

Blaine kissed him swiftly on the lips, "see you after class."

Just as Blaine was turning to go, Kurt called after him.

"Blaine?"

Blaine stopped walking and turned around to face Kurt.

"Yes baby?"

Kurt giggled, "Your fly's undone."

* * *

_**Okay so again, I am so sorry, hopefully I'll update again soon, and please review for me :) xxx**_


	17. Preparations

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. Blaine and Kurt belong to Glee, while the rest of the characters belong to the amazingness of CP Coulter.**_

_**Author's note: Again. Sorry for the lateness. When I don't get many reviews, I don't usually feel very motivated to write, so please leave a lovely review for me :)**_

* * *

Kurt sighed as he shoved his books back into his locker after classes that day. He wished he could just finish school already so that he could go to New York and pursue his dreams to be on Broadway. He could imagine it now… the lights, the crowds, the stage… It's where his heart was.

That same heart gave a small leap as he saw his boyfriend strolling towards him through the hall of people shoving their way to get home. Blaine walked right up to Kurt and kissed him, in full view of everyone around them.

Kurt blanched a little and thanked god for the zero tolerance bullying policy. If Blaine ever kissed him at McKinley, they would have had more than a few people yell out 'fags,' or even get a slushy hurled at them. Kurt shivered at the memory of being slushied; it was like being bitch-slapped by an iceberg. Blaine's smirk distracted him from his thoughts.

"What are you grinning at?" Kurt mocked.

"Oh, just the fact that every time I kiss you in public you flush and duck your head," Blaine's smile grew wider as Kurt's hands flew to his face, trying to cover up his cheeks.

"God, is it that obvious?" He asked, embarrassed.

Blaine placed his hand over Kurt's hand that was resting on his cheek, "No, I think it's adorable. The colour in your cheeks is lovely." His smile turned gentle, sweet, "…but they are nothing compared to the colour of your lips." Blaine leaned in to kiss Kurt again.

Blaine laughed as Kurt blushed and looked down again. He grabbed Kurt's hand and started pulling him down the now almost empty hallway, "Anyway, I have plans for us tonight, so we can't be late."

"Oh, really?" Kurt skipped a little as they walked in excitement; his boring day had just gotten that little bit brighter, "what are we doing?"

"Well, you'll just have to wait and see. Dress semi-formal, we're going out for dinner." He battered his eyelashes at Kurt in that adorable way, and Kurt had to physically shake his head to gather his thoughts.

"Mmkay," Kurt said, admiring the scenery of the beautiful school grounds as they came nearer to Windsor house, "well I'll be going straight to my room then, you know how long it take me to get ready."

Kurt winked, and this time it was Blaine who was shaking his head to gather his thoughts.

"See, I'm not the only one who gets flustered," Kurt remarked as he flashed a brilliant smile.

Blaine was still a little dazed as they entered Windsor, and the twins seized the opportunity to attack him with their nerf guns. Not realizing what was happening until it was too late, he was hit straight in the chest with a small, flying nerf bullet.

Blaine snapped out of his daze, and began to chase the twins to capture the nerf guns while they screamed out "YOU'LL NEVER CATCH US, WHITE RABBIT. THE TWEEDLES ARE TOO FAST FOR YOU." Wes and David watched in amusement as they ran around the room, and they barely reacted to the explosion that shook the floor from upstairs. Charlie casually picked up the fire extinguisher that was on the table, and went to take it upstairs.

Kurt smiled at the memory of coming her for the first time and being insanely overwhelmed by everything that was going on. Now he was used to the explosions, Dwight's random outbursts, Reed's clumsiness, and even Evan and Ethan's names for everyone. Kurt wondered if maybe being used to all of this was the first sign of insanity, and that he might be as insane as all the others now. He mused with the idea for a moment before remembering what he was going to do.

He walked up the stairs, into his room, and yanked open his cupboard doors.

Reed muttered a "Hey Kurt" from where he was sketching at his desk, and Kurt responded with a hi.

Not having any ideas yet of what he was going to wear, he started pulling all his 'nice, but not formal' clothes out, and tossing them onto the bed. He then went over to the bed, and began piecing together his outfit.

* * *

"Wow, you look good," Evan commented as he strutted into Blaine's room, Ethan closely following.

"You do," Ethan joined in, "You preparing for a special night?" he wiggled his eyebrows.

"As a matter of fact, I am," Blaine said as he looked at his reflection in the mirror and tried to fix his unruly curls in place, "I'm taking Kurt out for dinner."

"You planning on any dessert?" Ethan asked suggestively, neatly dodging a comb that was thrown at his head.

Evan, ignoring his brother, came to a realization, "OH! Is tonight the night? You going to ask him?"

Blaine simply nodded and smiled, fixing up his jacket. Ethan looked confused, "ask him what?"

"What do you think, blondie?" Evan said, swatting Ethan over the head.

"Hey! You're just as blonde as I am!" He retorted.

"No way," Evan snorted, "You're blonder."

"Guys," Blaine interrupted, "You're identical. You're both as blonde as each other." Now it was Blaine's turn to dodge a flying pillow.

Evan continued, "Blaine's going to ask Kurt to prom tonight!"

Ethan's face of confusion turned to a face glinting with enthusiasm. He clapped his hands together like one would see an over-excited 5 year old girl do, "Oh my goodness! Blaine you are so adorable!"

Blaine rolled his eyes, "Okay, out you go," he ushered them out the door, "I have a hot date to pick up."

* * *

"Red or black?" Kurt asked Reed, holding up two ties against his chest. Reed was sitting on the edge of his bed, watching Kurt rush around, and giving his opinions on what to wear.

"Hmmm, black. It matches the pants." Reed gestured to the pants Kurt had matched with a simple, purple dress-shirt.

Kurt began to loop the tie around his neck, "Do you think he's going to ask tonight?" Reed asked eagerly.

Kurt looked up from his tie, a huge smile on his face, "I hope so."

"How do you think he's going to ask?" Reed said as they both ran to the middle of the room and plopped down together, crossing their legs.

"I don't know, he hasn't told me if we're doing anything after dinner…" Kurt looked saddened for a moment, but then he giggled, "I hope he does something ridiculously romantic."

"Oh, oh!" Reed exclaimed, "maybe he'll even get down on one knee!"

Kurt responded by getting up onto his knee, and taking one of Reed's hands dramatically, "Kurt," Kurt said, putting on a low voice (Reed giggled, "You sound nothing like him!"), "I love you forever and ever. Will you go to prom with me?"

Reed responded in a high-pitched voice, "Oh Blaine! I thought you'd never ask!" (Kurt slapped him on the arm, "shut up, my voice isn't that high!") Reed pretended to swoon and fall over into Kurt's arms.

The two of them stayed in that position, Reed draped over Kurt's arms while they laughed. They didn't even notice Blaine standing in the now open doorway.

Blaine was staring at Kurt with his mouth hanging open; Blaine failed to understand how Kurt astonished him every single time they went out with some amazing outfit that he'd never seen before, and always seemed to be sexier than the last. A small noise came out of Blaine's open mouth.

Kurt and Reed stopped and looked up. They took in Blaine's expression and crumpled into a fit of laughter on the floor.

Blaine took a step forward, "wow, you look… amazing." He said, for lack of better words.

"I know I do." Reed responded, and then he and Kurt looked at each other and fell over again, laughing. Blaine smiled at the pair of them.

"I did mean Kurt, but you look great too, Reed," this brought on another round of giggles from all three of them, "I swear, you two are insane," Blaine said when he could breathe again, "and your laughing is contagious."

Kurt straightened up and wiped the laugh-tears away from his eyes. "Shall we go?" he asked, holding out his hand.

Blaine smiled and took the outstretched hand, "gladly."

Reed calmed down from his laughing-high and walked out of the room, "I'll leave you two love-birds to it."

When Reed was out of the room, Blaine flung his arms around Kurt's waist, picked him up and spun him around in circles. Kurt squealed and laughed before Blaine set him down and kissed him.

"You really do look amazing." Blaine said, and Kurt could practically see little love-hearts in his eyes.

Kurt smiled at his adorable puppy-dog eyes, "Thank you," he did a bit of a twirl to show off all of his sides to Blaine. He stopped with his back facing Blaine and looked back at him over his shoulder, which he did on purpose; he knew his butt looked good in these jeans.

He laughed as Blaine stared at his ass and licked his lips. Kurt grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the room, "come on, sexy, we have a dinner to get to."

* * *

_**Yeah that was a little short, but it's 1am and I'm about to fall asleep. I'm actually kinda happy with this chapter, so please review :) I'll update asap. xx**_


	18. A Rainy Day

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. Blaine and Kurt belong to Glee, while the rest of the characters belong to the amazingness of CP Coulter.**_

_**Author's note: It's been forever, once again I apologize. I'm working on another story about Skins/Naomily at the moment, so it's been a little slow. Please review x**_

* * *

"Wow," Kurt breathed when they got to the restaurant Blaine had booked.

It was a magnificent little place tucked right in the corner of one of the streets. It was small, but cute in its own way. It had delicate looking chairs and table, and the entire room was lit up with lanterns and glowing candles.

As the waiter showed them both to their tables and smiled at them, Kurt raised an eyebrow at Blaine. This place looked expensive. Very expensive. Kurt always hated knowing that Blaine was spending a lot of money on him. It made him feel like a charity case.

"What?" Blaine asked him.

Kurt didn't answer, only looked at him with the same expression.

Blaine tried again, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Kurt paused for a moment, looking like he was trying to work out how to word what he was going to say. After a moment, Kurt spoke very slowly, "You spent a lot of money for us to come here, didn't you?"

Blaine smiled and took Kurt's hand in his own reassuringly, "It's nothing," he responded, "Is it so bad that I want to treat my own beautiful boyfriend and take him out to dinner?"

Kurt giggled and blushed, then internally cursed himself. Why did he have to melt so easily at Blaine's words? He was supposed to be angry at him. A glance at Blaine's dazzling smile made him relax a little bit more. He could be angry at him tomorrow, damn him and his stupid chivalrous ways.

Someone standing beside them cleared his throat. Kurt nearly jumped and turned around to see a very snobby looking waiter standing next to them, "Are you ready to order?" he asked.

Blaine smiled cockily at him, "Yes."

* * *

Kurt had tears streaming down his face from laughter, and Blaine was roaring with laughter. A few people were turning around to see what all the racket was about, but Kurt didn't care. This was the most he had laughed in a long time.

After Blaine was finished his meal, and Kurt was just getting to his last few mouthfuls, Blaine excused himself to go to the bathroom.

Kurt sighed. He loved how Blaine could make him laugh with stories about all the Warblers and the absolute havoc they cause.

Just as Kurt was finishing his last gulp, he heard a familiar voice echo around the room.

"Excuse me, sorry for the bother ladies and gentlemen, but I just have a song that I would like to sing for someone very close to my heart."

Kurt blushed and looked at the surrounding people. They seemed happy enough with the impromptu performance.

Blaine was sitting at the grand piano on the small stage that was positioned at the back of the restaurant, with a microphone in front of his mouth.

Taking in a small breath, Blaine began to play. His fingers moved gracefully over the keys of the piano, a soft melody filling the room.

_Puorte o cazone cu 'nu stemma arreto  
'na cuppulella cu 'a visiera alzata.  
Passe scampanianno pe' Tuleto  
camme a 'nu guappo pe' te fa guardà!_

Kurt gasped. Was this… was he singing in Spanish? Kurt didn't know why he was so surprised at this, he knew he could sing in Spanish. He had just never actually heard him…

_Tu vuò fa l' americano!  
mmericano! Mmericano  
siente a me, chi t' ho fa fa?  
tu vuoi vivere alla moda  
ma se bevi whisky and soda  
po' te sente 'e disturbà._

As Blaine sang the song, the rest of the room was dead silent; intensely hanging onto Blaine's every word.

_Tu abballe 'o roccorol  
tu giochi al basebal '  
ma 'e solde pe' Camel  
chi te li dà? ...  
La borsetta di mammà!_

Each note perfectly sung, Blaine's fluency was incredible. All through the song, Blaine and Kurt's eyes were locked, gazing into one another's.

_Tu vuò fa l' Americano  
mmericano! mmericano!  
ma si nato in Italy!  
siente a mme  
non ce sta' niente a ffa  
o kay, napolitan!  
Tu vuò fa l' american!  
Tu vuò fa l' american!_

Blaine's piano playing slowed down and eventually stopped, leaving only his voice sounding around them, but it still sounded gorgeous and beautiful.

_Comme te po' capì chi te vò bene  
si tu le parle 'mmiezzo americano?  
Quando se fa l 'ammore sotto 'a luna  
come te vene 'capa e di:"i love you!"_

Blaine stood, holding the microphone in his hand, and walked over to where Kurt was sitting at their table. When he got to Kurt, he took a hold of his hand, pulled him up, and sang the last verse right to his face.

_Tu vuò fa l' Americano  
mmericano! Mmericano  
siente a me, chi t'ho fa fa?  
tu vuoi vivere alla moda..._

After a moment of silence at the serenity of the song, the member of the audience burst into applause as Kurt and Blaine embrace, Blaine whispering into his ear, "I love you, Kurt. I've been looking for you forever, and now that I've finally found you, I'm never letting you go."

Kurt only nodded giddily, and responded breathlessly, "Yeah, love you too." Blaine smirked.

* * *

Blaine paid at the counter, and went to the door where Kurt was standing immobile. Blaine twisted his arms around Kurt's waist, "What's wrong, baby?"

Kurt continued to gaze sadly out the window, "It's raining," he said glumly, "how are we going to get home?"

Blaine looked a little upset, but only for a moment. A wicked smile spread across Blaine's face, and he reached down to take Kurt's hand.

"What's that smile for?" Kurt narrowed his eyes and looked down at their joined hands, "What are you planning?"

Blaine only smiled, and tugged at his hand, pulling him out the door.

"What are you-" Kurt exclaimed, tugging back a little, but letting Blaine drag him out, "Blaine! I'm wearing my good clothes!"

Blaine only laughed and pulled harder, bringing him all the way out into the rain.

Kurt gasped as the rain soaked through his clothes and he felt raindrops fall down his neck and wet his hair.

He looked down at his clothes. Unbelievable. This was his good jacket. But then he looked up at Blaine, and saw that brilliant smile of his. Kurt couldn't help but let out a small giggle.

Laughing, Blaine grabbed his hand, and the two of them ran down the deserted street, splashing and giggling as they went.

Blaine led him to a deserted carnival ground, probably closed at the moment due to the heavy weather.

Smiling, they both walked through the grounds, looking around them. There was a chair ride, a rollercoaster, and what Blaine was seeming to take a particular interest to; a mirror room.

Taking him inside, Blaine turned and grinned at Kurt, both dripping all over the floor.

"I have a feeling we shouldn't be here," Kurt said like he didn't want to be there, but his smile suggested differently.

"Come on," Blaine said, dropping his hand, "It's a bit of fun, now come and find me."

Blaine ran off into the dark and Kurt sighed. Blaine and his little games… Kurt couldn't help but smile a little bit more. Walking forward, Kurt called out, "How on earth am I going to find you in here?"

"Hmm," The voice was coming from quite a distance away, "Follow my voice!"

"But how will that work if you're not talking all the time?" Kurt asked.

Blaine thought for a moment. Then an idea came to him, "I'll sing!"

Kurt laughed at his excited puppy-dog manner, "Okay, go."

After a moment, Kurt heard Blaine's beautiful voice drifting around the room.

_I think you're pretty, without any make-up on_

_I think you're funny, when you tell the punch line wrong…._

Kurt laughed at the song choice, but started following the voice anyway.

_Let's go all the way tonight, no regrets, just love_

Kurt made his way through the maze of mirrors, each step taking him closer to the voice.

_We can dance, until we die. You and I, will be young forever_

Joining in to harmonize at the chorus, Kurt could literally hear Blaine smiling through his singing.

_Baby you make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on, I can't breathe,_

Kurt could hear the voice getting closer and closer,

_Let's run away and don't ever look back, don't ever look back._

Rounding the corner, Kurt abruptly stopped when he nearly walked into something I front of him. He found himself face-to-face with a grinning Blaine.

They both stopped, and Kurt felt his own heart race up as their faces were mere inches away from each other, breathing rapidly at the sudden unexpected close proximity.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hips, and pulling him forward, he breathed the last verse of the song onto Kurt's mouth.

_My heart stops, when you look at me._

Blaine slid his hands to cup around Kurt's ass, but in a gentle, loving way.

_Just one touch, _he winked, _now baby I believe_

Closing the space between their lips, Kurt's mouth moved with his as he sung the next line right down Kurt's throat, the song merely a whisper.

_Let's run away and don't ever look back, don't ever-_

The last words were lost as Blaine let his tongue slide into Kurt's mouth, kissing him feverishly.

Kurt began to kiss back… And then everything blacked out.

* * *

Kurt opened his eyes a few seconds later to find himself still in the mirror room, being supported by a very worried looking Blaine's arms.

"No… fair…" Kurt said breathlessly, "You made me… faint."

Blaine relaxed in relief, and laughed, "Come on, let's go. And try not to faint again, yeah?"

Kurt smiled, "Yeah," the pair made their way out of the room without too much difficulty, and found themselves back in the pouring rain.

Blaine grabbed his hand once again, and led him off towards the centre of the carnival ground.

Kurt didn't have to wonder where they were going for long, because he spotted a carousel right in the middle of the ground.

The little carousel was old, and the paint was peeling, but you could see it from far off because it was the only thing at the fair still lit up. Dozens of tiny glowing bulbs were scattered along the outline of the children's ride, and the horses, painted beautifully, were standing still.

Squealing, the two boys ran under the cover of the carousel to avoid the rain. Laughing and dripping, they sat on the horses and watched as the rain fell.

"Can I ride it?" Kurt clapped his hands together, "_Please_?"

"You can ride me, that's for sure." Blaine winked cheekily.

Kurt flicked his arm, "Come on, please?"

Blaine chuckled, but still took a one dollar note out of his pocket. Once he found the right place for it, he inserted his money into the machine.

Music started up; a soft melody played on xylophone, and the horses began to move. Kurt giggled again and grabbed the reigns of the horse.

As the horses span, Kurt screamed, and basically acted like a 5 year old girl. Blaine sat and watched with a smile on his face, listening to the gentle pitter-patter of the rain around him.

After a few minutes of twirling horses, the ride slowed and came to a stop. Blaine, getting up from his seat, instantly picked Kurt straight up off the horse by his waist, and spun him around in circles.

They both laughed, and leaned their foreheads together. Wet, black curly hair, against dripping chocolate brown hair, the two of them inhaled each other's scents, a smile touching on their lips.

Blaine set Kurt down slowly, and then lowered himself onto one knee.

"You're proposing again, really?" Kurt asked sarcastically.

Blaine laughed, "No… But I have a question for you."

Taking one of Kurt's hands in his, Blaine continued, "Kurt Hummel, Will you… be my date to prom?"

Kurt almost breathed a sigh of relief, "Honey, do you even need to ask? Of course I will!"

Picking Blaine up off the ground, Kurt pulled him into a tight hug.

"About time you asked, too." Kurt mumbled.

"What did you say?"

"Oh, never mind." Kurt smiled, "let's go."

* * *

_**That was really long, yay :) I've been meaning to have Blaine ask for a while now, but it never happened. So thank god I finally got that out. It has been a while since I last wrote, but this one has been long, so hopefully that makes up for it. The songs were **_**tu vuo fa l'americano**_**, and of course **_**Teenage Dream **_**by Katy Perry. Please review, see you soon xx**_


	19. Early Morning Texts

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. Blaine and Kurt belong to Glee, while the rest of the characters belong to the amazingness of CP Coulter.**_

_**Author's note: ughhh so I have lost my document with all my plans for this story on it. That means that a lot of this story is going to go back into 'fluff mode', where I will just be trying to remember what plans I had, and not really knowing where my writing is heading. I am so annoyed, but I do apologize if these chapters are a little longer than necessary.**_

_**WARNING: This fanfiction is rated M for a reason.**_

* * *

Mercedes heard a buzzing sound coming from somewhere nearby. She rubbed her eyes and opened them, sleepily trying to place the sound. Still tired, her thoughts were slow to register, hence why it took her so long to realize it was her phone that was vibrating.

Ugh, it was a Saturday, which meant it was her time to get her beauty sleep. Who on earth would be calling her? She thought she'd better check it anyway.

Rolling over lazily, she searched with her hand around on her bedside table until she felt something small, rectangular and buzzing. Holding it up so that she could see it, she saw Kurt's name flashing across the screen.

She flipped open the phone and held it to her ear, "Hey Boo, what's up?"

Mercedes had to hold the phone a good three feet away from her ear as a series of loud high-pitched screams emitted from the speaker.

After waiting for the yells to die down, Mercedes put the phone back to her ear, "Whoa there, tell me slowly, and not in a pitch high enough for dogs to hear."

She heard a faint giggle coming from the other side of the line. "Okay," Kurt said more slowly, "Blaine finally asked me to go to prom with him!" Mercedes laughed as Kurt began to slip back into a higher pitch at the end of his rushed out sentence.

"That's great!" She congratulated him, feeling a little more awake now, "Oh this is so exciting! You HAVE to let me help you get ready for it!"

"Oh, of course! And I'm helping you to get ready too."

Confusion swept over Mercedes' face, "…what are you talking about?"

"Come with me! Reed needs someone to go with, and I thought it would be so much fun if we all go together!" she could practically hear the huge smile she knew was plastered on Kurt's face.

She felt the grin started to spread across her own face as her chest filled up with excitement, "Really?"

"YES!" Kurt nearly squealed, "Oh! And before I forget, Dalton's having this open fair thing a few days after prom, make sure the whole group at McKinley comes, okay?"

Mercedes took her laptop off her bedside table, opened the lid, flicked open Facebook and started typing out an email to everyone in New Directions, "I'm already on it."

They spent the majority of the next few hours squealing and planning out every detail right down to what colour eye-shadow Mercedes should wear for the upcoming prom.

* * *

Blaine woke up to a text from Kurt. As he looked at it, it read, _Look out your window babe, xx_

Smiling, Blaine got up happily and changed into casual clothes. The sun was shining in through his dorm room window and Blaine stretched out as he looked outside. The first thing he noticed was the amazing blue sky; it was a beautiful sunny day, so he hoped Kurt had something good planned. Blaine then looked over to the car park that was located behind Windsor, and saw Kurt leaning against his car that was parked there.

Blaine opened his window, calling out, "hey, prom date!"

Kurt smiled before yelling back, "Get in loser, we're going shopping."

Laughing at the Mean Girls reference, Blaine checked himself in the mirror before saying good morning to the rest of the guys and heading out the door.

He walked round the back of the house, and Kurt came over to kiss him and hand him a coffee.

"I thought you might need it, seeing as it's a Saturday morning and I know you like to sleep in." Kurt ruffled his hair playfully.

"Hey!" Blaine ducked away from his hand, "I just did my hair! Oh, you are so going to pay for that."

"Am I?" Kurt teased cheekily.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hips in both his hands and backed him forcefully against the car. He dug his fingers strongly into Kurt's skin, and he watched as Kurt bit his lip.

"You are." Blaine growled, "And I _know _how easily you bruise." He tightened his grip further to emphasise his point.

Kurt had lust growing in his eyes, but he smiled and cocked his head, reaching up to tap Blaine on the nose, "sounds fun… but after we shop." He twisted out of Blaine's grip and laughed as he got in the car.

"Oh, _way _to kill the mood!" Blaine smiled, but walked round the other side of the car and got in.

* * *

"What do you think?" Kurt twirled so that Blaine could see all his good angles as he sat with all their shopping bags on the ground in the corner of the tiny changing room, watching Kurt as he rotated.

"It's really nice." Blaine said honestly. Kurt was wearing a black jacket with a silk collar, over a plain white shirt and an undone black satin tie.

"I'll have to do something to spruce it up a bit of course, but that's nothing I can't handle."

Blaine got up, "I'll be back in a second," he said as he left the changing room.

Kurt looked at his reflection in the mirror that was in the little room and began to fiddle with the tie, thinking of things he could do to brighten up the outfit. Before he had time to do anything else, Blaine was already back.

Kurt let him into the room, and saw that Blaine had a wicked grin on his face. Kurt was only unaware of the reason for a second, because he soon saw what Blaine was holding; a very small piece of material.

"Lace? Really?" Kurt raised his eyebrows.

"Oh, come on baby. Please?" Blaine put on his best puupy-dog eyes.

Kurt rolled his eyes, but he removed all of the clothes he had on before snatching the garment from Blaine, pulling it on.

They were a little uncomfortable. Kurt wasn't used to wearing fancy underwear. But then he felt Blaine's breathe hot on his neck.

"Fuck, baby. They look _so good _on you." Blaine began to kiss his neck.

Instantly melting at the touch of Blaine's soft velvety lips, Kurt turned around and caught Blaine's mouth on his, yearning for more.

Blaine bit down on Kurt's bottom lip, eliciting a moan out of him, and Kurt's hands searched down Blaine's chest, undoing his buttons as they went.

Shrugging out of his shirt, Blaine pushed Kurt up against the mirror, chests heaving against each other as the boys panted for air.

As Kurt's fingers found their spot entangled in Blaine's curly dark hair, Blaine reached down and cupped Kurt's balls, which caused him to gasp loudly and let his head fall back against the mirror.

Blaine instantly began working at Kurt's neck, making as many marks as possible across the stretch of pale skin as he massaged his now throbbing cock through the thin material of the underwear.

Kurt moaned. And then-

"Ahem!" Both Blaine and Kurt froze, "Are you done in there, sir?"

Kurt flushed bright red, "almost!"

He looked at Blaine, both of them with a look of horror on their faces. After a few seconds, they started to laugh.

"Oh god," Kurt said, "I don't want to go out there now."

"I don't care about them, I just want to get home." Blaine licked his lips.

They collected up their bags, put all their clothes back on, and headed out of the room.

There was a rather disgusted looking man standing by the entry to the changing room, and he sneered at the pair of boys as they walked past him.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's ass for good measure, causing Kurt to squeak and the man to roll his eyes.

Kurt went to the counter and put all the clothes on the table.

"This as well?" The woman behind the counter said, pointing out the underwear that was sitting at the side.

Kurt blushed, "Uh, yes thanks."

Blaine paid for everything that they had got, and the two of them walked back to the car before driving back to Dalton.

* * *

As they went into Blaine's room, both the boys threw the bags on the floor and went straight onto kissing one another.

Tongues battling passionately, they were quickly in the same position they were before, with Kurt backed up in the door wearing nothing but undies, Blaine nothing but pants.

"Shall we move to the bed?" Blaine asked, and Kurt nodded feverishly in response.

They broke only for a second as they went over, so that Blaine could quickly grab some lube and condoms, and started rubbing lube on his fingers.

Both ridding themselves of pants, Kurt tensed himself as Blaine went to insert his first finger. Blaine then kissed him softly on the stomach, "relax, baby."

Kurt did, and Blaine began to move in and out of him. Getting deeper and faster with each stroke, Kurt was soon panting.

"Jesus fuck, give me more." He growled out.

Blaine did as he was told, and added a second finger. Going slowly at first, he started to scissor inside of Kurt, who was writhing on the bed with the sensation.

Blaine then started to stroke inside of him with a third, and eventually a forth finger, Kurt beginning to scream out with a mix of pain and pleasure.

"Damn, you are so hot when you're fucking my hand," Blaine commented.

Kurt smiled up at him as he thrust down against Blaine's finger. Blaine began to twist, and as he hit Kurt's prostate he yelped out, "Fuck, Blaine! I NEED you!"

"Need me what?" Blaine began to tease.

Kurt tried to form words, "I- Need you!"

Blaine smiled slyly, "Need me what, baby?"

"I NEED YOU INSIDE OF ME, FUCKING THE LIVING DAYLIGHT OUT OF ME!" Kurt screamed.

"Okay, geez, there's no need to shout." Blaine laughed as Kurt slapped him across the arm.

Sliding on the condom and lube, Blaine lined himself up with Kurt and slowly pushed his hard on cock into him.

Kurt screwed up his nose. This was his least favourite part of sex. This feeling like his pelvis is about to crack in half, being split right through the middle from the intrusion. But it wasn't long before the pain subsided and was replaced my indescribable pleasure.

Kurt wrapped his legs around Blaine's waist, and Blaine pulled him up so that he was more sitting in Blaine's lap, facing him, with Blaine's cock up him.

"Well this is a new position." Kurt mentioned, "But I like it."

Blaine smiled and kissed him, and Kurt began to move up and down, each time moaning a little loader into Blaine's mouth.

Blaine began to buckle upwards, meeting Kurt as he went down, creating a rhythm of pants and groans.

Blaine adjusted slightly, hitting right onto Kurt's prostate, causing him to climax.

He screamed out "JESUS FUCK BLAINE" Before coming hard across both of their chests.

Blaine released himself inside of Kurt, with a gentle moan of Kurt's name.

Kurt pulled himself off from Blaine and Blaine removed the condom, tying it off and throwing it toward the trashcan in the corner.

Both exhausted, they settled down into the bed, wrapping around each other in a hot, sticky mess of cum and sweat.

Kurt began to close his eyes, but just before he fell asleep he heard Blaine whisper, "You're cute when you cum."

* * *

_**Okay so there you go :) I thought I better include some good smut in this chapter, because I don't think there will be much smut for a little while. So please review my dears, I shall see you again soon. Xx **_


	20. The Drive There

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. Blaine and Kurt belong to Glee, while the rest of the characters belong to the amazingness of CP Coulter.**_

_**Author's note: Late again, ugh. I had my yearly exams, and it was my birthday yesterday, but hopefully after next week I'll have more time to write. In other news, my storyline is back on track, so yay. And thankyou all for the loverly reviews, they are greatly appreciated. xx**_

* * *

"Kurt? You done _yet_?" Kurt's father yelled down the stairs.

After having spent about 5 hours, which was the majority of the morning and afternoon, on getting ready and doing his hair, Kurt checked himself in his mirror one more time.

He was wearing a deep blue suit with a matching tie, and he was wearing his black cufflinks. His hair was done up and sprayed to keep it out of his face. He had a touch of foundation, blush and eyeliner on – a little make up wouldn't hurt anybody.

As Kurt self-consciously ran his hands down his suit for the five hundredth time that day, he took in a deep breath and walked up the stairs.

"Hey Kurt, would you just make sure that-" Burt turned around and saw his son, perfectly placed hair right down to the shiny black shoes and stopped mid-sentence. He then smiled at Kurt "Wow. You look great, kid." He patted him on the back and then paused, "Hang on… are you wearing make up?" Burt's eyes narrowed in on Kurt's blushing face.

"Yes." Kurt snapped sheepishly, "It's a fashion statement."

"Mmkay," And Burt walked back to plop down on the couch, muttering something about how Kurt always wore girls clothes and described them as 'fashion statements'.

Just then, the doorbell buzzed, and Kurt instantly went into hyperventilation. His breaths shortened and his heart raced, and he started half-hopping half-pacing. His dad interrupted him, "Calm down kid, you're going to have a heart attack. And trust me, they're not nice."

Kurt was still flustered, "But it's my prom! This is the one thing that counts! I don't want anything to go wrong." he flapped his arms in exasperation.

Burt placed his hand on Kurt's shoulder, "Nothing is going to go wrong, okay?" Kurt nodded hesitantly, "The only thing that's going to happen is that kid dying of old age before you open the door."

"Oh! I completely forgot!" Kurt ran to the door and flung it open, and then froze. Burt went over to see why Kurt had stopped, and then he froze too.

Outside their house, parked right in the middle of their street, was a carriage; a beautiful white old-fashioned carriage, with a horse driving it at the front. It was tastefully decorated in exquisite detail, with silver line and ornaments painted on to it. There was a man sitting at the front of the carriage, holding onto the stunning white horse's reigns.

Both Burt and Kurt didn't notice that Blaine was anywhere nearby, so were both startled and nearly jumped half a metre of the round when he spoke, "Uh, hi."

Kurt turned to look at him, mouth open in awe, and then finally noticed what Blaine was wearing. He had on a dark grey suit, and a black silk tie, and his hair was curly and ungelled.

At this point, Kurt practically screaming and flinging himself in Blaine's arms. Blaine smiled and hugged him tightly.

"What… What is…" Kurt was speechless.

"I wanted every moment of tonight to be special for you," Blaine responded, still embracing the boy.

Burt, who was watching this, smiled and closed the door gently. His son was in safe hands.

Blaine released Kurt but held onto his hand, "Come on," Blaine tugged at his hand, grinning broadly.

Kurt walked towards the carriage extremely carefully, making sure he didn't do anything to wake up from this amazing dream. Blaine held his hand as he climbed onto the carriage, and Blaine stepped in after him and then sat with his arms around Kurt.

Blaine nudged him slightly as the carriage started moving, "Hey, I know what you're thinking," Kurt looked up at him, "Yes, this is all real."

Kurt's eyes widened, "How did you-"

Blaine cut him off, "I know you. " Kurt laughed in response, and then snuggled down into Blaine's arms.

"You didn't gel your hair down," Kurt commented

"Yeah, you said you liked it better curly, so I thought I'd leave it." Blaine kissed the top of Kurt's head softly.

"And the carriage?" Kurt queried.

"Well, it's an hour ride, why not go out in style?" Kurt smiled and then felt Blaine jump from beneath him, "Oh!" Blaine explained, "I've got something for you."

Kurt sat up; curious to see what else Blaine could possibly get him that was better than everything already. He was already finding it hard to believe that this was real.

Blaine reached into his coat pocket, and pulled out a small box. Turning to Kurt, he opened the lid. Nestled inside the box was a corsage. A beautiful light blue blower tinged with green and speckled with brown. Blaine pulled it and began pinning it to Kurt's coat.

"It took me a while to find exactly the right one, but this one matched perfectly with your gorgeous eyes." Blaine sat back, admiring the flowers on his boyfriend, "You look beautiful."

Kurt smiled and looked down, trying really hard not to cry, "You are absolutely amazing," He told Blaine, "I have no idea how I got so lucky as to get you."

Kurt leaned in and kissed Blaine, cherishing the beautiful moment.

* * *

As the carriage pulled to a stop outside the Dalton gates, he heard an unmistakeable squeal behind him and instantly recognized the voice. He jumped out of the carriage and ran towards Mercedes, whose mouth was dangling open.

"How did- What- This is-" Mercedes was just as speechless as Kurt was when he first saw the carriage, horse and all.

"I know!" Kurt nodded, a huge smile stretched across his face.

"Babe, that is all kinds of romantic!" She grabbed his hands and they both jumped up and down.

"I know!" Kurt repeated, "And by the way, you look absolutely amazing," He looked down at Mercedes, who was wearing a pale lavender dress decorated with silver jewels that went down to her ankles where she wore matching purple shoes. Kurt gestured for her to spin around.

"I saw it in the shop window and just thought, 'I would look damn sexy in that thing,' So I just went for it." She twirled around in front of Kurt.

Blaine walked up to the pair after the carriage had gone off, "Mercedes, you look gorgeous!"

Mercedes giggled, "He's a keeper," she said to Kurt.

They all laughed, and then Blaine asked, "Hey, is Reed here yet?"

"Oh yeah, I was with him a minute ago, he just went inside, come on!" She grabbed both Kurt and Blaine by the hands and pulled them towards the main hall.

Kurt's jaw dropped when they entered the hall. The place was decorated with streamers and lights, all dangling from a railing or the roof. The place looked _magical. _

Mercedes took them into the canteen area, and the room had been decorated to look more elegant. The normal plastic chairs and tables that were there had been replaced by nice black chairs, and white tables. Kurt spotted Reed sitting at a table for four, where Mercedes was taking them.

Reed looked up from where he was sitting, "Kurt! Blaine! You guys look awesome." He stood up to greet them, but his leg got caught in his chair, and he went toppling down onto the floor.

Kurt gasped, but in a few seconds, Reed had sprung up, "I'm okay." He said, "No cuts or anything." He moved to hug Kurt and winced, "Though it's probably going to bruise in the morning."

Kurt hugged him and laughed, "The place looks great."

"It does, doesn't it?" Reed agreed, looking around happily, "but it's going to look even better for the fair."

Kurt smiled at him.

* * *

As the four of them went into the main hall, they all gasped. This hall wasn't used except on special occasions, so Kurt and Mercedes had never actually seen it.

The hall was enormous. It had tables set up at the back for people to sit down and eat at. A huge dance floor was set up right in the middle, with a mixing table and huge speakers at the front.

The prom was already in full swing, and everyone was up and dancing with their dates.

Mercedes and Reed took one look at each other, grinned, and went running into the middle of the dancing crowd.

Blaine turned around and held his hand out to Kurt, "May I?"

Kurt giggled and put his hand inside Blaine's, "You may."

They went to the dance floor, hands intertwined.

* * *

_**I know that was short, but I wanted to upload it as soon as possible, even if it was short. I'll try and get the next chapter done quickly. I have my birthday party on Saturday, so I'll see if I can get it done before then. Please review xx**_


	21. Dance the Night Away

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. Blaine and Kurt belong to Glee, while the rest of the characters belong to the amazingness of CP Coulter.**_

_**Author's note: KLAINE SEX IS NEARLY HERE. I AM UNBELIEVABLY EXCITED. Anyway, here's chapter 21 :) enjoy x**_

* * *

As the gentle music played over them, Kurt closed his eyes whilst he leant of Blaine's chest. He could just stay here forever, twirling slowly with Blaine, his chin resting on Kurt's hair.

Kurt smiled in contentment, thinking just how incredibly lucky he was.

The song came to a close and Kurt almost groaned out loud as they had to stop slow dancing. Blaine pulled away, saw the grimace on Kurt's face and laughed, "Don't worry, we'll have plenty more chances to dance later."

Kurt's eyebrows furrowed, "later?"

Blaine took him to the table where Mercedes and Reed were sitting, chatting animatedly.

"I'll be back later," was all that Blaine left him with, before kissing him swiftly on the cheek and walking away.

Reed and Mercedes looked at Kurt for an explanation, who shrugged, as confuse as they were.

Kurt decided not to worry about it, and just started talking to Reed and Mercedes.

"So, how are you guys enjoying yourselves?" Kurt asked them.

They both beamed at him, "It's great!" Reed told him, "They've done such an amazing job, I'm having so much fun."

"And it looks like you and Blaine are having a good time too," Mercedes winked.

Kurt blanched slightly, and giggled, "Yeah… I really am lucky, aren't I?"

Mercedes smiled, "Blaine's lucky too, boo. You're _made _for each other."

Kurt laughed and went into talking about the latest child Disney star scandal. Just as they were about half way through their discussion, Kurt heard a familiar voice echo through the room.

"Hi guys." A hush fell over the crowd, "I just have a special something to sing, with the warblers here to help back me up, and it's dedicated to my boyfriend."

Kurt turned around and looked to the stage where Blaine was standing with a microphone, all of the Warblers standing behind him. The twins were there, Wes, David, even Logan was smiling in the small crowd of Warblers.

"You're beautiful, Kurt." Blaine said, looked right at him, "and I couldn't have been any luckier to call you my own. I love you. This is for you."

The band on the stage started playing, and Blaine began to sing.

_It started with your hips  
So I moved up to your lips  
To take a chance, ask for a dance,  
Cause you're the cutest thing on this side of the world  
We call our homes  
Yet I feel so all alone half of the time  
We gotta live with what we got  
And I got nothin'  
So I pray you take my hand so we can conjure up somethin' rad_

Blaine winked at Kurt, causing him to giggle uncontrollably, and couple on the dance floor started to move to the beat.

_And if you could move on with your life  
Just like you do, just like you shoobie do do doo  
But you could make everything alright  
And I want you to  
Because ever since the first dance  
All I thought about was lovin on you_

Mercedes stood up and moved to the front of the table. She looked at Kurt, and then to Reed, before holding out both her hands. The two boys looked at each other, grinned, and then each took one of Mercedes' hands, who dragged them both the dance floor, where all three of them started laughed and dancing ridiculously.

_So I moved to the dance floor  
With instincts and nothing more  
I had ants in my pants, I did the boogie dance  
And there was nothing to do but laugh  
So I made another leap, hoping to sweep you off your feet  
I said baby maybe we could bust this joint  
And see if my place is open to chill_

Blaine stepped off the stage as he reached the last chorus of the song, making his way towards Kurt. Grabbing him by the hand, he began to dance and spin with Kurt, microphone still in one hand as he sang.

_And if you could move on with your life  
Just like you do, just like you shoobie do do doo  
But you could make everything alright  
And I want you to  
Because ever since the first dance  
All I thought about was lovin on you _

As he sang the last lyric, Blaine spun Kurt around, bringing him down with one arm, being ridiculously close to mimicking a cheesy love movie. He held Kurt, suspended in the air, and leant down, pressing a warm, soft kiss to his lips.

As he got back up, bringing Kurt back onto his feet, Kurt smiled, "That was amazing. Thank you."

Blaine grinned charmingly at him, "Any time."

* * *

"Okay everyone, please be quiet." The Windsor's tutor, Mr Howard, was now standing at the microphone on the stage with a small piece of paper.

"It's time to announce the prom king. The student and their date will effectively become prom king and queen of the year." The room went silent, anticipating the announcement.

"And your prom king for this year… Kurt Hummel." Kurt's eyes opened wide. He couldn't believe what he just heard, "So Mr Hummel and his date, Blaine Anderson, are for the first time our two prom kings!"

For a moment, everyone was quite. And then the whole room burst into applause. Kurt could see so many faces beaming out at him, congratulating him.

Kurt, hand in hand with Blaine, slowly made his way to the stage, eyes wide, and mouth open.

He got to Mr Howard, who shook his hand, but Kurt couldn't feel it. He was in a dream-like trance, still wondering when he was going to wake up.

Then he felt something relatively heavy being placed on his head, and then he turned to see Blaine, who was having a crown put on his head too.

Blaine caught his eye, and grinned. It was a grin that was so full of joy, so full of love, hope, happiness, and serenity. That grin snapped Kurt back into reality. He realized where he was, what just happened, and then the tears began to fall.

Seeing this, Blaine bit his lip, and went over to hug Kurt. He stroked his hair and cradled him, in front of all those people, Blaine just comforted, "See? Things do get better." Blaine whispered into his ear.

Kurt smiled, hearing the audience applauding and whistling them, and he couldn't remember ever being this happy in his life.

Music started playing again, and Kurt and Blaine walked down the steps, and the crowd parted for them to walk to the middle of the stage.

Blaine turned to him, "Excuse me, but you are rather gorgeous, do you mind if I have this dance?"

Kurt giggled and nodded, and with that the two of them started dancing, Blaine leading, stepping and twirling in time to each other, with synchronization that only those who are meant to be together could have.

* * *

"AFTERS IN THE DORM!" were the words that Evan and Ethan had yelled out an hour ago, and now all the Windsor's and their dates were in the house together.

David was with Katherine, Wes with his new girlfriend Zooey, Ethan and Evan with each other, Reed with Mercedes, and Blaine with Kurt.

Music was blaring, lights were flashing, and everyone was hyped and chattering. The night consisted of talking and laughing, and the night couldn't have gone more smoothly.

Mercedes noticed that Kurt and Blaine's crowns lay on the table by the front entrance. She took Kurt into the corner and sat down with him to talk, "so?" she smiled at him widely.

Kurt turned his head to her, his smile threatening to split his face in half, "most amazing night of my life."

Mercedes laughed in agreement, "Windsor does throw one hell of a party."

"Oh, you should see them after there's been a bag of lollies in the house."

Mercedes and Kurt looked at each other, and then burst out laughing.'

Tears of laughter forming in her eyes, Mercedes sighed, "where's yours and Blaine's crowns, anyway?"

"On the table at the front," Kurt mouth twisted slightly.

Her eyes narrowed, "Why?"

Kurt sighed, "I don't know… It's just that, it seem silly. Prom king. It's just making one person more important than everyone else. And that is everything that I don't stand for. Everyone should be equal. I'm pretty sure Blaine was thinking the same thing, because he took his off too."

Mercedes smiled at him and then put one arm around him, and the other on his legs, "You're the most amiable person, you know that?"

"I know." Kurt laughed, "It sometimes seeps through underneath my diva attitude."

They both grinned, and put their fingers together, before both brushing back their fringe, their old 'high-five'.

"I'm lucky to have you as my best friend." Kurt stated.

"I know." Mercedes smirked.

* * *

_**I know, the prom king thing was really predictable, but I couldn't help myself. It is a little short, but I want to finish up this chapter because Glee starts in 30 minutes! :D Review would be lovely xx**_


	22. Replaced

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. Blaine and Kurt belong to Glee, while the rest of the characters belong to the amazingness of CP Coulter.**_

_**Author's note: So I know it's been a very long time, and that has been due to overseas trips, changing schools, and so on so forth.**_

_**The last few chapters have had a lot of smut in them, so I'm going to take a break from smut for a little while, mainly because I'm not really in the mood, but just telling you in advance; there may not be any more smut for a while.**_

_**I do apologize once again for my tardiness, but I hope that what I've got in store for you in the next few chapters will make up for it! Don't forget to review for me x**_

* * *

Kurt's eyes squinted open as the early morning daylight shone in through the window of his dorm room.

He cursed himself internally for not closing the curtains before going to bed with Blaine the night before.

Speaking of which, just as he rolled over, a pair of arms constricted themselves around Kurt's waist. Kurt huffed as the air was pushed out of his lungs, but then he giggled as he felt Blaine's nose snuggle into the back of his neck. He rolled over and kissed Blaine on the forehead, before prying his arms off his stomach. Kurt pulled his pillow into Blaine's arms, in attempt to not wake him up. Blaine pulled the pillow to his chest, and wrapped both his arms and legs around the cushion, sniffing in it's scent and smiling.

Kurt looked fondly at Blaine, and tried not to laugh at the sight of him practically raping his pillow.

After one last look at Blaine's curly dark hair, which was mooshed up against the pillow, he got up off the bed. After a quick glance at the clock, he decided 6:00 was late enough to get up. It was the weekend, but the Dalton fair was on today, and he thought he might as well make the most out of the day.

He saw Reed sleeping soundly in his bed, and hoped to dear god that he had gotten back to the room after him and Blaine fell asleep, and that he didn't just not notice him coming in because of Blaine's panting, and the amazing night that they had… Kurt shook his head. It was 6am. Now was _not _the time to be getting a boner.

He went into the bathroom and began on his moisturizing routine. After having so much product on his face and hair from the prom last night, he would have to work extra hard at cleaning out his pores.

Kurt sighed and then got to work.

* * *

Blaine opened his eyes, and then scrunched them closed at the blinding light that was pouring in through the window. He blinked a couple of times to let his eyes adjust.

He wondered why nobody had closed the blinds the night before. Kurt must have forgotten, seeing as he was a bit busy… entertaining Blaine. Blaine smiled.

He turned his head to kiss Kurt's hair- a small shock came to him when he found himself face-first in a squishy pillow.

"What the-?" Blaine pulled away from the mouth full of fabric that he just received.

Blaine sat up and looked at the clock that was on Kurt's bedside table. 6:45am. Blaine groaned quietly.

He looked over to Reed's bed, and envied the fact that he was still asleep. Blaine hated being awake so early, especially on the weekend.

After dragging himself out of the warm comfort of the bed, Blaine lazily went into the bathroom, where he knew that Kurt would be, pillow lagging along behind him.

Kurt was just finishing up with his face wash when something soft and fluffy collided with the back of his head. He turned around to see Blaine leaning against the doorframe, and the pillow that was just thrown at his head at Blaine's feet.

"You think you can just sneak out of bed and leave me there with a pillow?"

Kurt smiled and stood up, "I'm sorry honey," he pecked Blaine on the cheek, "Better get ready though, I want to try and spend as much time at the fair as possible."

Blaine groaned, "But it's so eaaarly!"

Kurt laughed and tapped him on the bum. "Go on. And brush your teeth, cause I ain't kissing you with your breath smelling like that."

Blaine frowned adorably, but then went into the bathroom.

As Kurt went back into his room, he started pulling out bits and pieces of clothing to wear for the day. As he pulled a leather jacket from his wardrobe, a pile of books came tumbling out.

"Shoot" he cursed as he saw Reed shoot up out of his bed, dreary eyed.

Reed looked around for a moment, seemingly very confused, "what- wha?"

"Sorry!" Kurt said, "Good morning" he laughed slightly.

Reed rubbed his eyes slowly, "what time is it?"

"7" Kurt responded, "But it's the fair today, so we may as well get up now."

"Oh yeah!" Reed exclaimed, seeming a little more awake now, "Aren't your friends coming?"

Kurt smiled, "The whole glee gang."

Reed jumped out of bed, "Better get ready then, we don't want to leave any of them waiting."

* * *

**_I know that was really short, and I'm sorry, but I'm having a bit of a squished week and my sister's kicking me off the computer. I just wanted to get_ something _up before I have to go.__ I promise I'll try and get another chapter up as soon as I can. The next chapter will begin at the fair, and I know exactly what I want to do with it. I'm nearing the end of this whole story, but I hope you'll like it because I've got some good stuff in store for you. Don't forget to review for me, it'll keep me motivated :) xxx_**


	23. Flashback

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. Blaine and Kurt belong to Glee, while the rest of the characters belong to the amazingness of CP Coulter.**_

_**Author's note: Just as a foreword; I don't know if I have made it clear in previous chapters, but the Dalton gang have met the New Directions before. I'm getting excited, because this chapter id going to be so much fun to write, and the next one is the one I've been looking forward to writing. I've been doing heaps of research for it. So, remember to review for me, and enjoy! xx**_

* * *

Reed followed Kurt and Blaine, who were hand in hand, down to the main campus at Dalton.

Evan, Ethan, David and the rest of the Windsor's were still in the dorm, they didn't have much interest in the fair because they'd been every year, whereas seeing as it was Kurt's first time, he insisted that Blaine would come down early with him, and Reed excitedly tagged along.

As the three boys walked down the footpath in the early morning haze, Reed scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

"Hey, um…" Reed scrunched up his nose, "is that uh, Sam kid gonna be here?"

Kurt laughed and shook his head, "not gay."

"_Really_?" He exclaimed, "I could have sworn!"

"I know right?"

"And with the blonde hair, surely-"

"Nope!"

Kurt laughed, "But I'll tell you what, there's this new guy Rory, he's just recently joined the Glee club, which is why he's coming along today. Rachel said the was fairly sure he's gay."

"Oh, what's he like?"

'Umm…" Kurt thought for a moment, "Irish."

"Hm" Reed pulled a pensive expression, and then shrugged, "could happen."

"Oh come on, an Irish accent?" Blaine chimed in.

Reed looked offended, "Irish accents are cute!"

Just then, the three of them walked around the corner and came to a halt.

"Oh… wow!" Kurt's eye's widened.

Blaine smiled, "Yeah, the staff pulls together an amazing job every year.

"I think they may have even out-done themselves this time." Reed said.

The usually large empty oval near the side of Dalton grounds was filled with dozens of little stalls. Kurt could spot clothes store, places selling honey, doing face paint, portraits, fairy floss, popcorn, there were so many little colourful canvas stalls, that Kurt was sure with all the shops, you could find pretty much everything you could need here. At the back of the huge grass area was a small stage, and a few rides – a chair ride, a merry go round – and at the very back, towered a huge roller coaster.

Kurt squealed. "Oh my goodness, we have to do everything!" Kurt ran forward, dragging Blaine along behind him, who gave Reed a panicked look before laughing. Reed smiled and ran along with them.

* * *

Reed and Blaine came down the stairs from the roller coaster, and met with Kurt, who was getting a facial done at one of the stalls after previously having said that 'him and heights just did not agree.'

Kurt was all finished with his facial when Blaine and Reed came stumbling over to him, bright-eyed and grinning broadly.

"That was _brilliant_" Blaine waved his arms around in the air.

"You'd think after the 4th time you both went on it, you'd start to get bored of it." Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"No way!" Reed was positively beaming, "it's too much fun to get sick of."

Kurt looked down at his watch, "Oh! They should be here by now!" He started off towards the main entrance gates.

Reed and Blaine followed him though all the people. The fair was getting a lot more crowded now that it was getting toward 11 o'clock.

Kurt spotted Finn's head poking up over the crowd at the gate and went towards it. As he got closer, he could see Rachel, Puck, Mercedes, Brittany, Sam, the whole group and… that must be Rory.

Mercedes saw him and smiled, running straight over to squeeze him in a tight hug.

As she set him down, Blaine and Reed wondered over and said hello to the group.

Rachel came over and hugged Kurt quickly, before making introduction, "Kurt! This is Rory. He's quite new to the Glee club, and he's staying with Brittany as a transfer from Ireland."

"Hi," Kurt shook hands with him. Rory was quite small, no taller than Blaine, and he had a brown hair and a smile that looked like it belonged on a cheesy TV ad. "I'm Kurt, and this is my boyfriend Blaine," he nodded to his right, "and Reed."

"Nice to meet you, I've heard all about this school. Brittany told me it was a place where they keep the Dolphins," The Irish accent was definitely obvious, and very strong.

Rory shook hands with Blaine and then with Reed, and Kurt noticed that he gave Reed a funny little smile as he did so, and Reed looked down and blushed a little.

"It's true though," Brittany stated, "This place is like a castle for unicorns and dolphins. It's so magical."

Everyone looked at Britt a little oddly, and Santana patted her arm. Finn cleared his throat, "anyway, do any of you dudes wanna go on the roller coaster with Rory, cos he wants to go on it, but the rest of us wanna get something to eat."

"Yeah, I'm starved," Puck joined in.

"I'll go" Reed chirped, "It is the best roller coaster ever, seriously, you are going to love it."

Reed turned to walk off, and Rory followed close on his heal, smiling fondly at him.

Kurt nudged Blaine in the rib, who turned to him, biting his lip to refrain from laughing, and raised his eyebrows.

"Mm?" Kurt grinned, "reckon it'll go somewhere?"

"Probably" Blaine was chuckling, "but can we eeeaaat? I didn't have any breakfast because you were too busy pushing me out the door."

Kurt rolled his eyes and grabbed Blaine's hand, "Come on then."

* * *

"So, how's it going you two?" Mercedes winked at Kurt and Blaine while the group sat on one of the benches on grounds and munched on the hot potato chips they bought from one of the stalls.

Blaine smiled cockily and squeezed Kurt's thigh, who jumped up and smacked Blaine's hand away.  
"Stop it! There's no way you're getting any action tonight if you keep doing that in front of all our friends."

Tina, Mercedes and Rachel giggled and blushed, Artie and Mike grimaced, Finn had an extremely confused look on his face, and the 'unholy trinity' - as Kurt liked to call them - Quinn, Santana and Brittany, were deep in conversation with Puck about skirts or something. After a quick glance, Kurt also noticed that Brittany and Santana were holding hands. He smiled faintly. Good for them.

"That good, hey?" Rachel laughed, snapping Kurt out of his thoughts about lesbian colonies and back to Blaine's inappropriateness.

"I don't get it… what action?" Finn had that goofy look on his face he got when he didn't understand something that was usually a little less innocent for his mind.

Mike patted him on the shoulder.

"It's okay Finn… your half brother is just playing chess with Blaine." Artie smiled sarcastically.

Kurt glared at him, and Brittany turned and said, "I totally had a dream about that last night. It was so unicorn."

Blaine looked at her oddly, and was about to ask her what the whole unicorn thing was about, when he was interrupted by voices yelling out.

"WHITE QUEEN!" Every one turned to see Evan and Ethan running towards them, excitement written all over their faces.

Brittany jumped up and smiled, clapping her hands together, "Tweedles!" She exclaimed, "where have you been?"

The twins got down on the ground and bowed to Brittany, "Our humble apology, your highness," Evan said, "We beg your royalty's forgiveness."

Kurt could tell that everyone sitting there were either raising their eyebrows or rolling their eyes.

"Rise, my favourite blonde ones." Brittany stood with her chin up in the air, chest sticking out.

The tweedles scrambled up, and ran at Britt, picking her off the ground and spinning her round in circles.

Brittany laughed with enjoyment as they put her back down. She then grabbed Santana by the hand, who sighed, but went with her and the twins as they bounded off toward the merry-go-round, babbling something about the royal fair and the white rabbit forgetting to wake them up earlier.

Puck and Quinn then got up to grab some coffee from the little bakery that was set up on the other side of the oval, and Mike and Artie said they were going to check out some of the places that were selling X-box games, and Tina followed along.

"Blaine." Rachel smiled, "I think it's about time we caught up properly."

"…you're not going to try and kiss me again, are you?" Blaine looked slightly panicked.

Kurt smiled and Rachel laughed, "Of course not, silly! That was merely a song-writing tool. Anyway, I think that you and I should sing a duet together later on today on the stage…"

They wondered off together, arms linked, and Blaine gave Kurt one last wink before the two of them disappeared out of sight.

Kurt sighed as he watched Blaine's ass as he walk away.

"My god, when are you guys going to get married?" Mercedes squealed.

Kurt turned to gape at her.

"The air is like, stuffy with lust and love when you two sit together, I swear" Mercedes nodded.

"Well, I guess this is the real thing, hey?" Kurt was still watching where he last saw Blaine.

"Duh!" Mercedes cried out, "You are SO lucky, Kurt! You've found him. You've found the one."

Kurt laughed and turned to look at her fondly. His grin was infectious, "Aw, Cedes, you'll find someone, I know it."

Mercedes smiled at him, and then skipped over to sit next to him and she rested her head on his shoulder, "hey Boo, remember how we met?"

* * *

_Kurt looked around at the long corridors of his new school. He didn't like being at this new school, he was just getting used to his old one at Greenwood, but since him and his Dad moved to Lima since his mom... Kurt blinked - _no. This is your first day here. Don't let them see you cry -_ His Dad told him that he had to go elementary school here, and that everything would be okay._

_Kurt noticed that adults said that a lot. It was weird; they were all so keen on making him know that the world was good. But he already knew that it wasn't - otherwise it wouldn't have taken his mom._

_As he was 8, this was his third year in school, and he already hated it. All the other kids would always pick on him, because his voice was a lot higher than most of the boy's._

_As he wondered down the hallway, and found where he had to put his bag down, he placed it on the ground, and wondered into his classroom. The gold plate bolted to the wall outside the classroom read, _3.2_. Kurt was standing in the doorway, looking at the carpeted room with rows of tables and chairs facing a large chalk board at the front of the room, when he was hit from behind with so much force that he went face-first into the carpeted floor in front of him._

"_Hey!" he heard a boy's voice yelling, "watch where you stand!"_

_Kurt turned over to see the voice coming from a large boy with short slightly-curly brown hair, and a dark-skinned boy, who when he saw Kurt, laughed, "Ew, Dave, he looks like a girl!"_

"_I… I'm" Kurt stammered._

"_Oh my god, he sounds like a girl too!" Dave tapped his friend on the shoulder._

_The two boys laughed at Kurt before turning around and walking away._

_As Kurt tried to pull himself up, a small black girl with wild, curly short hair and a round, kind face rushed into the room to help him up._

"_Here, lemme help you." The girl helped him brush himself off._

"_Thankyou…" Kurt looked up at her, "I don't know what was wrong with them."_

"_They're just a bunch of meany bullies," the little stranger stuck her tongue out, "they have something wrong with them," she replied, "They were all born without their brains inside their heads."_

_Kurt laughed._

_The curly-haired girl stuck her tiny hand out, "I'm Mercedes Jones."_

"_Kurt Hummel."_

_They shook hands, and then Mercedes took his hand and lead him over to sit in one of the plastic seats and sat down in one next to him._

"_So, are we in the same class then?" Kurt looked at her hopefully, it would be nice to know someone that he could sit with for the year._

_A wave of relief washed over him as Mercedes nodded and smiled at him, putting her backpack down next to her._

"_Is that a Barbie bag? That's limited edition!" Kurt stared at the accessory and Mercedes grinned._

"_Yep, my Pa gave it to me for my birthday. So how come you're new this year?" Kurt's new friend asked, and he noticed that she had big, warm brown eyes._

"_Oh, well I just recently moved here with my Dad." He responded happily. He liked having a friend he could share things with._

"_What about your Momma?" Mercedes asked._

_Kurt swallowed and looked down, "She… She's in heaven."_

"_Oh," Mercedes patted him on the knee with her little hand, "I've got something that might make you happy."_

_Kurt looked up at her, and she leant over to her little pink barbie bag, and reached into one of the pockets. After searching for a few seconds, she pulled out smaller bag and set it down on her desk, unzipping it._

_She opened the case, and pulled out a blonde Barbie doll._

_She gave the doll to Kurt, "Her name's Tiff."_

"_She's beautiful," Kurt said._

"_I named her after my puppy, Pa had to take her to the farm, though."_

"_Oh," Kurt's dad took his pet rabbit to the farm a few years ago, "you must miss her."_

"_Yeah," Mercedes said as she started taking out all the Barbie's shoes, "it's okay though, me and my brother write letters to her every year, and Dad posts them to the farm that she's at."_

_Kurt removed the shoes off of Tiff's feet, and replaced them with a pair of green ones._

"_These shoes match her outfit better, see?" _

_He pointed out to Mercedes who looked at the shoes with wide eyes, "Oh, yeah."_

_They spent the rest of time until class started co-ordinating outfits for the doll._

* * *

_**I hope you enjoyed that, it was so much fun to write. Maybe I'll do some more flashback scenes if you liked that. The next chapter will be coming out real soon, seeing as I'm really excited to write it. Leave me a review, and I'll see you soon. xx**_


End file.
